STEREK Breathe in
by xHearter
Summary: Stiles is still destroyed over what happened with Matt. he wanders around the ghetto of his town, mindless and vulnerable,and neeldess to say gets into trouble. When Derek comes to save him, they share connection that none of them thought they'd ever experience. Sterek. must i say more? sterek, sterek, sterek. STEREK. read it. c: thanks. it gets limey. mmm.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__so... this takes place in between like... episode 10 and 11 of season 2 i guess. yeah. i dont fucking know. anyway, if you ghavent seen those you might be a little confused... like i sent it to my boyrfriend who only watched the first season and he was a little lost. xD if you too have only watched to first season, you suck, all the sterek happens in the second. watch it. i do not own these charaters... lol, do i really have to say this?_

Some days... you just have to let go.

Stiles didn't have a terrible life, he knew that... but his life wasn't necessarily great either. Between having to do so much for Scott's sake, including getting hit, scratched, mentally scarred, and not to mention pretending to be happy all the time in order to shine some light in his friends life, he also had serious self esteem issues. He was still drowning in the fact that he was utterly pathetic and had to watch his friends get hurt time and time again while just sitting on the sidelines like a guilty body of breakable glass. He might as well be eating popcorn and lounging... all he could do was watch.

He knew that he was going to break down, so he just decided not to go to school that day. School break downs were always the worst... everyone watching you as you try to figure out how you can erase yourself from the classroom, from the world, and especially from the peering eyes that refuse to look away, containing mazes of mystery as he would never know exactly what they were thinking, how they thought about him. His thoughts were over dramatic, he knew that, but his mind over exaggerated everything... especially pain.

So he had parked his car in some random parallel slot, slamming the door and just wandering the streets of the city like a lost puppy, not knowing where he was going exactly and just trying to find a place where he could be alone and shut down.

The once familiar streets of the city were just as winding and confusing as the puzzles found within people's eyes.

* * *

Maybe it was just the weather in the air, the clouds being gray heavy with threats of rain and lightning, but Derek definitely sensed something. It was this smell of somberness ringing in the air like the scent of a rotting corpse, but he felt as if it were radiating off of a familiar smell... someone he knew and probably cared about. His mind usually only focused on the emotions of those who were important to him – but if that was staying true then why couldn't he put his finger on who it was?

The feeling began to get stronger and stronger as he heard the scurrying footsteps get closer, the familiarly rapid heart beat...

The realization came when he felt the kid bump into him and stumble backward, almost falling to the ground.

"Sorry! My fault, I should... Oh. Derek. Hey..." he trailed off, slightly scared as he contemplated just how anger management the man really was. _Please don't hit me..._ he was thinking.

"Stiles... its fine. Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Uh... yeah. On my way now."

Derek frowned a bit when he heard the kid's heart beat raise. Stiles knew he could see right through him, yet he still told him a lie... his pessimism was screaming that he was in for it.

Derek sensed his fear and sighed, merely walking past the kid to continue on his way. He felt Stiles' fear melt into relief, but in the end he just sank back into sadness.

He shuffled forward, walking a little faster than usual as he felt the boy's sadness grow deeper and greater. His hands tightened into fists and his teeth clenched. Stiles was stopping now, stopping in the middle of an empty alley to back up against a wall and let himself fall to the ground, his head on his knees. When Derek heard a light sobbing he found himself inside of his own empty alley, backed against his own wall, bashing his fist against the brick in anger.

_Why the hell do I care!?_

He sighed and calmed himself down, fishing through his thoughts for reasons why he cared so much about this irritating, sarcastic, hyper-active teenager.

The first time he ever had a conversation with the boy – in which he was able to feel something other than the pain of a bullet and the fear of dying – was when he was taking refuge in the Stiles' room. Derek felt how scared he was of him, especially when he pushed him up against the wall and threatened him, but what struck him was that despite his rapid heart beat, he had the courage to talk back and was even collected enough to be sarcastic. It just struck something with Derek... this was a strong human... not physically, but mentally. More so than Scott, anyway.

Another thing that got to him was when they were discussing the kanima. Stiles knew that the thing was probably one of his friends, yet he called it an abomination in such a sure way, as if it was inevitable but absolutely true. It was then that he understood more about Stiles. He wasn't just some hyper-active teenager... he had depth. He was, again, strong. And thinking of the kanima also brought up some other memories... like when Stiles had held his head above water for three hours, practically falling under himself but not letting go of Derek. Really, he should've been gone by then. Derek had told him to run yet he stayed when he saw Derek get slashed in the back of the neck, risking his life to get the man out of there.

And not to mention what happened with Matt, how surprisingly livid and terrified Derek was when the freak was stepping on Stiles chest, not letting the kid breathe.

Derek had many reasons to care about Stiles... but he didn't have enough reasons to go after the kid and try to console him. First of all, he wasn't exactly the best at consoling. In fact, he might as well be the worst. He'd end up scaring the kid and making him even more depressed, pushing him up against a wall and demanding to know what was wrong. Also, as far as he was concerned, Stiles sort of hated him. _Can't really blame him..._ Derek realized. He'd never been anything much other than cold and threatening to the kid, so he really couldn't see why Stiles would feel anything but resent toward him. He didn't like seeing Stiles this upset, but he really had no reason to go after him...

Or at least he didn't before he heard the rapid heart beat speed into spazztic. A soft helpless scream of pain and fear filled Derek's ears.

* * *

Stiles should've expected this from where he stopped. Or at least he should've expected it if he'd realized where he was; the town ghetto. He was alone, fragile looking, and definitely vulnerable. When the men circled around him at first he was shocked, but when he noticed the circumstances he cursed at himself under his breathe. He might as well try to get rid of the men as quickly and easily as possible. He stood up and took out his wallet before they even said anything. The brass knuckles they wore on their hands, the bandanas they wore on their heads, and the huge smirks they wore on their faces said enough.

"Okay, let's see what I have here..." his face paled when realized that all he had was a single dollar. He quickly moved his hands to his credit card slot and took it out. "Want this?"

One of them snickered. He had dark brown skin and wore his shirt only around his neck, letting it settle almost like a scarf and show off his massive arms and muscular torso. "Toss it."

The card flew from Stiles' hand to his, only to be snapped in half the second it came into the man's possession. Stiles' jaw dropped.

"You were gonna cancel'at card the second you got home! Give us cash."

"Well..." Stiles sighed angrily, pulling out his dollar. "This is all I have. But since you enjoy ripping useful things, I guess you can just rip it into three and give a bit to some of your friends here too." He flung the bill and watched it flutter down, starting to walk away, but it wasn't long before he was grabbed by his arm, whisked around, and punched across the face with the brass knuckles. He screamed out in shock and pain, but before it even got a chance to ring a powerful blow met his stomach.

He gagged and fell over, feeling more utterly useless than ever as the three circled in closer, snickering and smirking.

_I'm glass. _He reminded himself as a mental punch to the gut, _nothing but a pile of guilty, already shattered glass. _His thoughts trailed onto the first time he felt this helpless, when he was facing Matt. He thought about how Matt had died, drowning, about how you feel like your head is going to explode until you breathe in and let yourself die, ending all the agony.

_'What if it's agony now and just hell later?'_ He remembered his own words, realizing that these men might kill him and he wasn't even getting up to run. _I need to breathe in._ He told himself...

But the overwhelming relief he felt when he heard a growl was indescribable. This wasn't just any growl, it was a wolf's growl, and there were no wolves in California.

He didn't have the energy to look up and see who it was. He was just assuming it was Scott. He heard slashes and tears of clothes and skin, screaming and running. Lots of running. When it all stopped he looked up, expecting to see his best friend, but he instead found something completely unexpected. "...Derek?"

The man shifted back into his human form, sighing aggressively before saying anything to Stiles, trying to get out his anger in order to prevent lashing out at the victim.

He knelt down slowly, bringing himself close to the poor kid sitting on the ground. "You okay?" he asked Stiles in one of the softest tones he'd used in a long time.

Stiles bit his bottom lip and nodded, but he knew it wasn't true.

_I was about to die, _his mind screamed, _I was about to let myself die. _And then, just as he had came here specifically to do, he broke down, finding himself sobbing on the shoulder of the man who had just saved him. Feeling Derek's reluctant arms lightly wrap around him made him cry even harder as he thought about how life was just full of little simple comforts like that... the beautiful life that he had been ready to throw away.

And it was in that moment that the stormy clouds carried out their previous threat, dousing the two with a heavy shower.

* * *

The rain made things easier, actually, because its harder to realize tears streaming down someones face when you're rushing to get out of the heavy pour. But still sensing Stiles' anxiety, Derek took off his leather jacket and draped it over the boy's head, letting it fall loosely and shadow his face.

After walking into dead ends and circling the same area countless times, they finally found Stiles' car. The boy couldn't even recognize the place in which he parked, so since he was clearly out of it, Derek took the wheel. Stiles let his head slump against window, watching his breathe fog up the glass.

"...Stiles, look at me." Derek told him.

Stiles raised his head and focused his eyes on the man.

"Yeah. You're lips bleeding. It's all over your chin." Derek told him, trying not to flinch at the kids broken, vacant expression.

Stiles pulled down the sunlight blocker and looked at himself in the mirror. Derek was right, there was dried blood all over his chin and even some on his neck. Fresh blood was still slowly oozing out of his swollen lip. His cheek was starting to swell too, of course, and his stomach was definitely bruised. His eyes looked black and bruised as well due to the dark blue and brown circles that surrounded them. He got like that when he'd been crying and not sleeping. He looked like such a wreck, people would probably think he was some sort of homeless kid or the victim of a low income abusive family. He closed his eyes and shoved the flap back up, not wanting to look anymore. He focused his eyes on the road again, watching the trees zoom by. "Where are we going?" he tried to ask clearly, but sounded like a whisper.

"I'm taking you home... we'll talk when we get there."

"About what?" Stiles asked him, letting his head fall against the glass again.

"Well... you're gonna tell me what's going on."

"Well, what's going on is... we're driving to um... where were we going again?"

Now this struck Derek more than anything. He'd never seen Stiles be to broken to finish a sarcastic slur. Never. He closed his eyes for a second and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "We'll just talk when we get there, okay?"

He took Stiles' lack of reply as a yes.

* * *

"Go into the bathroom and wash off the blood..." Derek told him as they headed up stairs, but he just walked into his room and collapsed onto the bed.

Derek sighed and lightly rolled Stiles onto his back, looking into his eyes. "Come one. You can't stay like that all day." he extended his hand to the boy.

Lacking the energy to protest, he took Derek's hand let the man lead him into the bathroom. He sat on the toilet seat as Derek started to gently wipe the blood off of his chin with a wet paper towel. His free hand was on Stiles shoulder, steadily keeping him in place.

Stiles flinched a little bit when Derek started wiping his neck. "That tickles..." he said.

"I'm almost done. Keep still."

"Kay." Stiles absent mindedly wrapped his finger around the wrist of Derek's arm. Something about the notion just made the man freeze. A slight sentimentality showed through Stiles' mainly vacant expression, and Derek just couldn't look away from the kid's eyes. They were definitely soft and sweet... a rich caramel color... but they were missing the determined radiance that they usually containted.

"...you okay?" Stiles asked, now lightly massaging the wrist with his thumb.

Derek cleared his throat. "No, it's nothing..." and continued to wipe the dried blood off of the boys neck. But this time, all he could pay attention to was how soft the pale skin was, feeling down the smooth edge of a bone, taking in the beat of his bulging pulse. Being so fair and delicate, his neck was practically screaming to be pinched and scratched at, sucked on, licked, and nipped at... Derek had to bite on his tongue to get his mind to shut up and finish the job.

All he had left to do was stop the bleeding from the source; Stiles' busted mouth.

He brought a fresh paper towel up to the swelling lips, holding his breathe when Stiles open his mouth wider, letting Derek get up all the blood. The thick pink skin bounced back into place like rubber each time he was done stroking it.

The boy's gaping mouth was just begging to be loved... _Put your tongue in here, _it seemed to be saying, _suck on my supple lips..._

Derek kept on cleaning at the scab long after the blood was gone, using just his bare thumb by now. Stiles slowly let his mouth close and looked up to the man with confusion. "There's that much blood? Even on the other side of my mouth..."

Derek quickly took his hand away. "No, its gone now... done." he grabbed onto the boy's wrists and lead him back into his room.

Stiles sat down on his bed and turned to Derek with a confused expression. "How did you know I was getting mugged?"

"I heard you." Derek told him simply, "I heard you screaming and your heart rate was insanely high."

"You could hear my heart rate from that far away?" Stiles looked up at the ceiling for second, "That is so cool..."

"Yeah." Derek smiled a little, "Anyway, go change your clothes. You're still soaking wet."

Stiles got up without responding and walked to the dresser.

"Here." he threw Derek a pair of jeans, "They're my biggest pair."

"...Stiles... none of your pants are gonna fit me."

Stiles sighed, "You're wet too. And I'm not _that_ small. Besides my jeans are baggy so on you they might just be a little tight... you'll only look... partially gay."

"I'm not wearing these."

"Fiiine. I'm gonna go change."

Stiles walked out of the room, giving Derek a chance to mentally beat some sense into himself.

_What the hell am I doing!?_

It was only this morning that he had been trying to figure out whether or not he _hated_ Stiles, and now he was getting all these temptations and cravings... what was so good about the kid anyway?

Well there was of course his personality... as Derek and himself had gone over Stiles was a very deep person... and not to mention hilarious...

And then there was... his face...

His adorable little face...

Derek banged his fist down onto Stiles' desk, practically putting a dent into it. He knew what his mind was up to and he didn't like it,

He liked this kid.

When Stiles came back he was wearing just a pair of baggy jeans. And a towel draped over his head. He flopped onto his bed.

"Lose your shirt?" Derek asked him, making himself look away.

"It's hot." Stiles told him, pulling a blanket over himself. A few seconds of silence went by before Stiles spoke decided to say something. "...Derek?"

The man merely looked in Stiles' direction, communicating that he had his attention.

"Um... thanks for beating those guys up... for saving me... and not just physically, I mean, I was... fucked up..."

There was a slight quivering to his voice and his ears and cheeks were tinged red, much like when he was about to cry. Derek came forward and sat on the edge of the bed, showing his concern for once instead of hiding his emotions.

"Stiles... what exactly happened?"

Stiles bit his bottom lip again and looked away, tears rimming in the edges of his eyes.

"...hey... don't cry..." Derek told him, not knowing what to do in the situation.

"I was gonna let them kill me." Stiles told him, nodding his head and letting a tear escape. "I was gonna accept the water and make the agony end... I was gonna make it all end..."

"Why!? What was even going on!?"

Before Stiles could even get out another word he had started sobbing hysterically once again. Derek pulled the boy's head into his lap and softly ran his thumb over the buzzed hair. When Stiles didn't get better he did the same to his soft cheek, trying anything he could to comfort him. He ended up rubbing his back, clutching his hand, and just simply holding him in his arms before Stiles had calmed down. It was when the kid was practically silent, sobbing lightly with his head on Derek's lap, that the man leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the side of his head. It wasn't due to temptation – Derek didn't even have his sexual thoughts in mind – it just seemed like the right thing to do.

He felt Stile's lips curve up against his legs and was immediately overwhelmed with a joy he hadn't felt since the day his sister died; he felt close to someone. He was able to comfort the sobbing child and get him to smile, cheer him up. He couldn't even think about the last time he had a connection like that with someone. A pure, genuine smile spread across the werewolf's face, feeling almost foreign and strange since he hadn't smiled for pure reasons for quite some time.

"Thank you." Stiles told him before letting himself escape fro everything and fall asleep.

Derek felt the boy's muscles relax and his heart beat slow, letting him know that the kid was finally resting. He rubbed through his hair a few more times, kissed him on the forehead, and then carefully set his head down on a pillow, getting up from the bed.

He watched Stile for a while, looking at how peaceful the boy's features were, his lips slightly curved and his nose flaring softly as he breathed. He found himself just standing there and string and the kid, smiling like an idiot. Before he left the room he found a pencil and paper and wrote a note to Stiles dad. It wasn't an honest note, of course. It said;

_Dear Mr. Stilinski,_

_Stiles fell down the stairs at school so I took him home._

_From, Scott._

Even if the excuse wasn't good enough, he was sure Stiles would portray it well with his smooth talking. He ran his hand down the kid's soft cheek one last time before kissing that too, and finally leaving.

**_A/N:_**_I was very tempted to say "Stiles was giving Derek FEELS. lots of FEELS. FEEEEELS." but i resisted the urge. this is better than my other one... i made the more incharater cuz i've watched more of the show now. :D i do not own, so fuck off copyright. yeah, thats right. FUCK. OFF. xD um, please tell me what i can do to make this more amazing in continuous chapters. i will write more. i promise. i made you a FUCKING PROMISE. AND I WILL SEE THIS PROMISE OUT AS IF THE FATE OF STEREK RESTS IN MY HANDS, yeah, too much responsibility. if i get enough reveiws i will right more, kay? bye._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__heyyy guys... so um, sorry this took so long. I secretly had it done like two weeks ago but for some reason didn't upload it, um yeah, anyway, things get really cute in this one. yummy._

When Stiles woke up, his lips were swollen and throbbing. He felt the remains of dried tears clinging to his face and sore cheek. Everything hurt so much more than it had before he'd drifted off, making him wonder if it'd gotten worse or if he merely hadn't realized it before.

When he got up he noticed the note one his desk. The stairs excuse was good... he'd have to used that. But, first he'd have to call Scott and make sure he would know what to say if the Sheriff asked him... and that would mean explaining what had _actually_ happened to his best friend...

He wouldn't be able to lie because Scott could hear his heart-beat... and thinking about that made Stiles realize that werewolves were pretty damn creepy... they could practically read your minds.

And _his_ mind was starting to hurt from thinking too much... it felt like it was going to explode.

_Just like drowning..._

He dropped the letter and let his arms fall limply at his sides. He just needed to take his mind off of everything... keep himself occupied. Usually he did that by seeing Scott. His friend had a natural tendency to ignore Stiles' problems and consume the kid into his own. It did get infuriating but at least it made it easier for Stiles to ignore anything that was wrong with himself.

The problem with seeing Scott now would be the fact that Stiles couldn't hide anything. He would be concerned if he saw the busted lip and swollen face, and probably wouldn't let Stiles do anything before he explained.

So since Stiles had virtually no friends, there was only one other person he could see.

Derek.

And since he felt in debt and thankful for the man's help already, this wasn't an option either. He didn't exactly know Derek well enough to just show up out of the blue and talk. So one again, Stiles was just going to have to stick through this on his own.

He was heading back toward his bed to lie back down aimlessly and let his mind erase itself, but his phone rang. He cursed under his breathe when he saw that it was Scott.

"...hello?"

"Dude, where are you!? We have a huge science test... you usually don't forget that stuff."

"...aw..._ shit! _I completely forgot."

"...hey, are you okay? Your voice sounds a little weird..."

_Its the swollen cheek..._ Stiles' face paled, "Uh, no, uh, yeah, I'm fine. Everything's-"

"Your heart rate sped up."

"Fuck! Scott! Drop it! It's nothing, okay, just... I uh... I fell down the stairs."

"No you didn't... what the hell is going on Stiles?"

"I dunno, uh, CSHHHHH uh, oh, sounds like I'm losing you, PFSHHH TSSS CKKK, ah, that static is just horrible, I mean, really, it- BSHHHH"

"Stiles, cut it out! Tell me what happened!"

"Uh, gonna have to call you back, bye." he turned his phone around and took out the battery before even hanging up in order to emphasize the fact that he wasn't taking anymore calls. He could almost hear Scott's frustration when would he re-dialed the number and be sent straight to voice mail, but he didn't care.

He was about to go back into bed as planned, but he noticed something on the floor; a leather jacket.

He bent down and picked it up, knowing it was Derek's. For some reason beyond Stiles' half-conscious mind, the first thing he did was bring the fabric up to his face and deeply inhale. It smelled like Derek. The next thing he did was put it on, the jacket now being the only thing he wore on his torso. Since it was Derek's, it was way to big for him, the sleeves coming far past his hands, but it was warm and nice and... Derek's.

He took in the comforting smell and warmth that it gave him, but it wasn't until a few minutes past that he saw it for what it truly was;

An excuse.

An excuse to go see Derek.

Stiles backed his jeep out of the drive way quickly, wanting to get there as soon as possible. He stepped on the gas pedal with more force than intended, jolting forward, but didn't slow down afterward. He passed by a speed limit sign that said "25" and glanced over to see how fast he was going. 50. He'd never sped that much before...

When he noticed how many people were beeping at him he decided to pull over. He was scaring himself.

_Why am I in such a hurry? _

He took a deep breath and ran his hand down his face, hurting his cheek in the process.

It could just be because he needed to talk to someone. Not about what had happened, but about anything... he couldn't stand it when his mind wasn't occupied. It was then that he could think of nothing but drowning and agony. But there was more... it wasn't just that he was seeking someone. He was seeking Derek in particular. _Why?_

Today was the first time Derek had shown any consent for Stiles whatsoever, and the kid wasn't sure exactly what to make of it. Before today, all Derek ever did was order him, threaten him, hit him, and push him around. In fact, today was his first run in with Derek in which he hadn't been completely terrified. And even now, after Stiles saw how sweet the man could be, he'd _still_ be terrified. Derek was an intimidating person... he had that affect on people.

But Derek had shown that he truly cared about him that day, and that was something Stiles couldn't picture Derek doing for anyone. That cold, threatening man had actually taken the boy into his arms and held him. He'd actually taken him into his lap and stroked his head, even kissed...

Derek had kissed him. Stiles just now realized that.

He felt it when it happened of course. It felt so nice and comforting... but he'd never registered it fully. Derek Hale... the cold as ice, blood thirsty werewolf had actually kissed him so gently. Stiles felt a small smile creeping up his cheeks that soon spread into a grin. He started his car up again and drove toward Derek's house, speeding slightly less this time.

The quick knock at the door woke Derek up from his restless sleep. He sat up, realizing that he wasn't on his bed or his couch... he'd just fallen asleep on the floor. Or maybe he was sleep walking again... Either way, this was normal. He needed to get his sleeping pattern under control or he'd start waking up like this every day – shirtless, cold, sweating, and on the floor.

He didn't know who to expect when he opened the door, and he was a little mad at what he saw.

"Hey." Stiles smiled and waved at him, trying not to stare at the man's muscular torso. There was just to many perfect abs... it wasn't fair. "Uhhm, you left this," He extended the jacket toward him, "At my house... so..."

Derek snatched it out of the kids hand impatiently, watching him stumble back and hearing his heart beat rise.. "Don't you think you should be resting after what happened?"

"Uhhh, no..." Derek glared at him. "Yes... yes, I should be, um-"

"Come with me." he grabbed the kid's wrist and lead him into the house.

"O-okay..." Stiles followed him.

They walked up the dark creaky stairs, underneath the hanging rafters and floor boards. The whole time Stiles felt like something was about to fall on his head. One of the steps was particularly messed up, actually caving in when Stiles stepped on it, causing the boy to cry out and cling to Derek's arm by impulse. "Your seriously _live_ here!?" he panted.

"... yes... I don't see what the big deal is."

"Well, it's kind of falling apart if you haven't noticed." Stiles told him.

Derek smirked a bit. "Well clinging to someone's arm has always prevented wood from breaking... good call."

Stiles flushed and let go, letting his arms fall to his side. Derek headed up the stairs again, chuckling a little.

"... shut up." Stiles told him and followed.

Derek led him into his bedroom and told Stiles to lay down.

"Aw, your bed is so boring... all the sheets are gray. You need some color in this house, it's depressing."

"I'll color it with your blood! Lie down!"

Stiles shuffled onto the bed, the color draining from his face. Derek heard his racing heart beat and sighed. "Look, Stiles, you don't need to be so scared of me."

The boy shrugged. "You say that... but then you threaten me... and hurt me... and you never trust me..."

Derek sat on the edge of the bed and brought his hand up to the kid's face. "I'm not going to hurt you. Next time I threaten you... remember that."

Stiles swallowed hard and slid his hand on top of Derek's. "I'll remember... but I'll still probably get scared."

Derek smiled a little. "I know. But just keep it in mind."

Stiles suddenly sighed and pushed the man's hand away. "Look, Derek, why're you being so nice to me? Is it just 'cause you feel bad for me, or what?"

His eye brows crinkled and he backed away a bit, trying to think of what to say to that. "...Well... I know you're not a werewolf... but you've saved me and my pack way to many times. I consider you one of us, now."

Stiles' face lit up a bit. "I'm a part of your pack?"

Derek nodded.

"I'm a human... and I'm a part of a werewolf pack. This is so awesome, I feel so bad ass!"

Derek had brought his hand back and was now stroking down Stiles' chin, trailing to his neck. The boy moved to the touch at first, but looked confused and started getting a little worked up once he realized what Derek was doing. His eyes shot over to the man's bare chest, and his mouth quivered open. _...Why is this turning me on so much?_

Derek could sense the boy's lust, letting him know that the feeling was mutual, but he didn't act on it yet. Two people couldn't go from hardly even friends to a relationship in a day... if he wanted this to work, he'd have to get to know the kid better. They'd both have to know each other.

He smiled down at the innocent face, continuing to stroke him, now moving to his chest. "You tired?"

Stiles shook his head quickly. He was getting way to worked up and he was sure Derek could see, so he gently linked his hand with Derek's and pulled it away from his body. Just holding the man's hand was getting him a little flushed, so he could only imagine how vulnerable he looked a second ago. And of course, with Stiles looking like that it was all Derek could do not to lunge forward and claim him. His cheeks were tinged red and his mouth was wide open as usual. It was always so open... so tempting...

"I... um..." Stiles gulped, meeting the werewolf's intimidating glare, "I'm okay, really. I don't need to lie down."

Derek shook his head. "You need to rest. Just do what I say."

He sighed, "Seriously, I'm fine! How long do I have to rest for?"

"Until I say to get up!" Derek snapped with a little more force than intended. "Just listen, okay. I saved your life – you have to listen to me."

"Well, I saved your life... twice. Or was it three times...? No, twice, but anyway, I guess that means I have double the authority over you." He smirked.

Derek sarcastically returned the smirk, "Well, you're a little hyper-active teenager, and I'm a strong werewolf. Who wins now?"

"You said to remember that you're actually a softy next time you threaten me."

"...Softy? That is not what I said..."

"You also said that I was a part of your pack, so-"

"Oh, and do you know what I do to train my pack?" He took Stiles' arm into his hands, "I break their bones, make them bleed, and chain them up. All a part of the learning process."

Stiles turned pale. "...Y-yeah, but, I won't heal."

Derek smirked and Stiles held his breathe. "Guess that means I have the authority." he let the boys arm fall limp.

Stiles sighed in relief. "'You don't need to be scared of me, Stiles.'" He quoted from earlier, "'I'm not gonna hurt you.'"

Derek cupped the boy's soft cheek into his hand, "I was being sincere." He then leaned in slowly and kissed his forehead.

Stiles jaw dropped and he nodded before Derek got up to leave. "You should get some sleep." was the last thing he said before leaving the room.

Naturally, there was no way Stiles could sleep.

He was trying to just lie in bed and stare up at the ceiling, close his eyes if Derek walked in, but he realized that Derek wouldn't buy it. People breathe differently when they're sleeping. So, since there was nothing he could do, Stiles decided to just walk around a bit.

The house was huge. It was like looking around an ancient ruins museum. Most of the rooms were pretty empty though, filled with cracked furniture and old ashes. It was actually pretty upsetting to see room after room of destroyed things, imagining how beautiful everything once must've been.

So after through hall after hall of dark rooms, broken lights, cracked light bulbs, he was immediately attracted to the subtle light peeking through one door.

When he opened the door he was faced with a huge window, faced perfectly toward the sun. It lit up the room like a blaring florescent, but with such a natural perfect glow. The room was small, a little bigger than a large closet, and completely empty. Or at least the floor was empty. The walls were covered with pictures of people.

It didn't take Stiles more than a second to realize what all the pictures were of. Half of the faces were pale with dark hair and green eyes, just like Derek's. And all of them, every single one, had this natural, wild, glowing light about them. This was Derek's family.

It was almost like a time-line actually... the pictures from the left seemed to be older and of younger children, their ages progressing as the pictures trailed to the right. A few of the pictures had been ripped up and taped back together – those ones were of Peter. Stiles recognized a pouting little boy in the corner of a family photo as Derek. _So he's always been like that... _he found himself smiling for a short second but this immediately faded as he kept looking.

It was so sad.

Derek wasn't a sentimental person – he kept everything locked up inside, not confiding in anyone or seeking any help, yet he had set this all up on his own. He'd cleaned out one of the filthy ash filled rooms and made it beautiful, lining the walls with memories. This was all he had of his family now.

Stiles stopped and stared at one picture for a while. He recognized the girl, and he knew where from. He'd seen half oh her dead, dismantled body, looking lifeless and battered. She was so beautiful in the picture... connecting the two images together was one of the hardest things...

He was then hit with the realization that it had only happened a few months ago. He'd seen Derek the day after it happened – right after – and the man didn't look phased at all, but it was clear from the amount of her painting the walls that she meant so much to him. She took up half of the whole display.

He'd never gotten a chance to mourn over her. He'd had to bottle everything all up.

Stiles closed his eyes for a second. He remembered how he'd been right after his mother passed – dead and unresponsive to the world. If he wasn't sobbing alone in his room, he was pushing around food on his plate, not eating, not wanting to eat. There was no way he would be able to push that sort of thing away like Derek did.

He opened his eyes and turned around toward the doorway, finding the man right there, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"I-I'm... sorry, I didn't mean to come in here, I just-"

"It's okay."

Stiles slowly looked around the room another time. "...did you do all of this?"

Derek walked up to the center of the display, moving his hand to the right, indicating the part that was filled with Laura. "I did this part..." he then turned to indicate the rest of it, "Me and my sister both did the rest. It was her idea."

Stiles nodded, taking it all in for a few more seconds, not really knowing what to say. He wanted to say something... he had to. "... it's beautiful." he decided on. A slight smile formed on the man's face, so Stiles knew he'd said something right for once. All he wanted to do now was stop the man from frowning all together. He wanted to constantly provide him with something to smile about, but he knew he wouldn't be able to.

He reached out and took Derek's hand, feeling it tighten around his own. The man sighed.

"Don't feel bad, okay? It happened ten years ago. It's fine."

Stiles nodded, but his empathy didn't pass. No matter how long ago things like that happen, people don't just get over them. And what about his sister? That wasn't ten years ago. But Stiles couldn't think of anything else to say and Derek started walking out of the room, dropping the boy's hand. Stiles followed him.

When they got to the stair case Derek turned to face him. "It's three o-clock. You should get home before your dad does... tell him what happened."

"Yeah, I fell down the stairs." Stiles smiled.

"Yeah. That."

"Alright. Bye."

He went down the stairs but when he was about to go out the door, Derek told him to wait.

"Did you bring a jacket?" he asked him, seeing Stiles' bare arms and noting that it was about 35 degrees outside.

"Uh... no..." Stiles told him.

Derek sighed and took his leather one off once again, handing it to Stiles who took it gingerly.

"I'll just... bring it back tomorrow then." He told the man, putting it on.

Derek nodded and watched him walk out the door, then going over to his window and watching the kid bang his head against the side of his jeep, saying something to himself with big and expressive hand gestures, before hopping in and driving off.

"If you don't stop with the questions, I am just gonna stab myself in the face!" Stiles told Scott, walking quickly to avoid his friend.

"Well I don't see why you don't tell me anything anymore! You weren't at school and you come back all beat up, and you smell like depression!"

"What the hell does depression smell like!?"

"Like-" Scott froze and grabbed Stiles shoulder. "Like Derek! You smell like Derek... did he do this to you? I'll kick his ass!"

"No! Derek didn't do this, look," He opened his back pack and took out the leather jacket that Derek had lent to him, "He lent me this. That's all."

"... And what were you doing around him in the first place?"

"I just... ran into him and-"

"You don't even wanna know what you smell like right now."

Stiles' eyebrows crinkled. "What is it?"

"...Sexual desire."

"Sexual desire!?"

"Lust, passion... what was the last one?"

"Arrousal."

"That! You smell like 'arrousal' when you talk about Derek, and its creeping me out!"

Stiles quickly glanced around and found an excuse. "That's because Lydia's locker is right there, and she's fixing her make up in the mirror!"

Scott turned around and saw that it was the truth. He sighed. "Okay fine. Can you just tell m-"

"NO. Not talking to you anymore."

"Stiles!"

"Nope." he turned and walked to his class, which, of course, Scott sat behind him in.

After six hours of Scott's mind-numbingly stupid attempts to get information, Stiles was finally alone, sitting behind the wheel of his jeep. And it wasn't just Scott either – lots of people were asking him what had happened. He didn't think anyone cared so he was a little shocked, but they probably didn't care. They were probably just curious.

He sighed and started his car, reminding himself that he had to go give Derek's jacket back. (As if he would forget. It was all he had been thinking about all day.) He pulled out of the school parking lot and headed over to Derek's house.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked the kid after receiving his jacket, noticing the frustration in his expressions.

"Yeah... its just... ah, do me a favor, okay? Next time you see Scott, just punch him in the face. Hard. Make him _bleed._"

Derek laughed a little. "Why?"

"...Just... punch him." Stiles sighed, walking into Derek's house as if it was a regular thing for him to be over. He collapsed onto a beaten up couch and ran his hand over his hair. "Oh, by the way, Scott and your pack are way to observant! They could all smell the jacket and they were all like, 'How come you smell like Derek?' and they all thought that you did this to me," he pointed to his swollen cheek.

Derek sat next to him. "So they have no faith in my self control even thought I'm the one who taught them self control... that's great to know."

Stiles sighed and let himself slump over onto Derek's shoulder, trying to seem casual as his mind freaked out. When the man's arm settled around him he couldn't help but smile. "Well they don't really see your nice side. I never really saw it before either... it's so unexpected..."

"What, that I don't hate everyone?"

"No, just that you actually have a sentimental side and know how to cheer people up... well me at least... I mean, Scott can't even do that."

Derek smiled slightly and stroked up the kids neck, loving how much he moved with and leaned into the touch.

He didn't really know what Stiles was talking about... He was probably one of the worst at consoling people and had no idea what to do when the kid had started crying... but whatever worked. If Stiles thought he was comforting then he could go right on thinking that.

"Hey, I wonder what's longer..." Stiles brought his hand up the Derek's face and stroked his stubble, "My hair or your facial hair..."

"You should grow your hair out." Was Derek's response.

"But... then it won't feel all cool and fuzzy. And then I'd have to comb it, and style it, and... yeah, I'm not gonna do that."

"It'd look better though."

"...fine."

Derek was now stroking Stiles' face once again, astonished at how smooth his cheeks were. There was absolutely no stubble whatsoever. "Do you even need to shave?" he asked.

"...yes." Stiles said through slightly clenched teeth. "I just look really bad with facial hair."

"Yeah, it wouldn't suit you."

"...Well maybe I could grow like a goatee or something," He joked, "Or like, a freakin mustache."

Derek shook his head, "Just stop talking."

Stiles laughed.

They carried on talking like that for almost an hour, Derek caressing and feeling all over Stiles' face neck and chest in the process as the boy tried not to get worked up. Derek found it hilarious, actually, just how attracted Stiles was to him. It was almost insane... definitely adorable. Stiles was just so adorable...

He wasn't listening to Stiles by now, letting the kid ramble on, as he impulsively slid his hand under the kid's chin, tilting his head up, and gently linking their lips together.

Stiles stiffened at first, not expecting it at all, but then he melted into the kiss, fully understanding now just how sweet and gentle Derek could be. Even when he started imagining doing this sort of thing with Derek, he pictured it being pretty rough, like being shoved up against walls and half forced into it (even though he would never protest) and that was, of course, really hot... but he never imagined that Derek would be gently rubbing under his chin, pulling on his lips with the slightest bit of suction, being so tender and careful...

But as everything is bound to do, the kiss ended. Derek immediately bolted up from the couch. He had his back turned to Stiles, not looking at him, not saying anything, rubbing his hand through his hair. _Why did I do that!?_

Stiles let out a huge gust of air, convincing himself that what had just happened was real. It wasn't his imagination, it wasn't a dream; it was happening, right then. It was _real._ He stood up and slowly approached Derek.

"...What was that for?" he asked with mock curiosity, merely wanting the man to speak.

Derek paused before sighing and responding, "You just felt really close... and you looked really... vulnerable. I couldn't help myself."

Stiles smiled, "You make it sound like a bad thing... as if I wouldn't want it or something."

"No. I know you do."

"Then what's the matter."

Derek sighed and stayed silent for a while, filling the room with his tangibly heavy thoughts, before turning around and walking up to Stiles. He brought his hand up to the boy's cheek, rubbing it lightly as he slid his arm around the kid's waist, pulling him closer, smiling as the expression of shock and pleasure filled Stiles' face, his mouth open wide.

"I don't know." Derek told him, "I just wasn't sure how you'd react."

Stiles' arms timidly wrapped around the man's neck. "I'm not exactly sure how to react."

"Just keep your mouth open."

"Wha-? _mmmhh!"_

Derek connected their lips once again, this time slipping in his tongue, feeling the warmth of Stiles' mouth. He could feel the boy's sporadic energy transferring to him as Stiles gripped onto Derek's shirt, baking up slowly, pulling him forward until his back was pressed up against a wall. Derek almost immediately moved onto the kid's neck, nipping and kissing the tender skin passionately, earning sounds of pleasure and shock and helpless longing. It would be impossible to count how many times the phrase "oh my god" left Stiles' lips. He held on to Derek's head submissively, letting him suck on his pulse and trail down his veins.

Stiles was enjoying it more than anything, but as the man's hand tickled underneath his shirt it began to be too much. He felt weak at the knees, like he was about to just collapse. Luckily, Derek noticed how frantic the kid's moaning was and decided to stop, closing it all up with a short subtle kiss that was even more gentle than the first one.

He leaned away from the boy, smiling at his vulnerable, overwhelmed face. Stiles let out a few heavy breathes before sliding his arms around Derek's neck, burying his head into the man's chest. He felt Derek's arms settle around him.

"And what was that one for?" Stiles asked him.

"For being so damn adorable."

When Stiles woke up, his lips were swollen and throbbing. He felt the remains of dried tears clinging to his face and sore cheek. Everything hurt so much more than it had before he'd drifted off, making him wonder if it'd gotten worse or if he merely hadn't realized it before.

When he got up he noticed the note one his desk. The stairs excuse was good... he'd have to used that. But, first he'd have to call Scott and make sure he would know what to say if the Sheriff asked him... and that would mean explaining what had _actually_ happened to his best friend...

He wouldn't be able to lie because Scott could hear his heart-beat... and thinking about that made Stiles realize that werewolves were pretty damn creepy... they could practically read your minds.

And _his_ mind was starting to hurt from thinking too much... it felt like it was going to explode.

_Just like drowning..._

He dropped the letter and let his arms fall limply at his sides. He just needed to take his mind off of everything... keep himself occupied. Usually he did that by seeing Scott. His friend had a natural tendency to ignore Stiles' problems and consume the kid into his own. It did get infuriating but at least it made it easier for Stiles to ignore anything that was wrong with himself.

The problem with seeing Scott now would be the fact that Stiles couldn't hide anything. He would be concerned if he saw the busted lip and swollen face, and probably wouldn't let Stiles do anything before he explained.

So since Stiles had virtually no friends, there was only one other person he could see.

Derek.

And since he felt in debt and thankful for the man's help already, this wasn't an option either. He didn't exactly know Derek well enough to just show up out of the blue and talk. So one again, Stiles was just going to have to stick through this on his own.

He was heading back toward his bed to lie back down aimlessly and let his mind erase itself, but his phone rang. He cursed under his breathe when he saw that it was Scott.

"...hello?"

"Dude, where are you!? We have a huge science test... you usually don't forget that stuff."

"...aw..._ shit! _I completely forgot."

"...hey, are you okay? Your voice sounds a little weird..."

_Its the swollen cheek..._ Stiles' face paled, "Uh, no, uh, yeah, I'm fine. Everything's-"

"Your heart rate sped up."

"Fuck! Scott! Drop it! It's nothing, okay, just... I uh... I fell down the stairs."

"No you didn't... what the hell is going on Stiles?"

"I dunno, uh, CSHHHHH uh, oh, sounds like I'm losing you, PFSHHH TSSS CKKK, ah, that static is just horrible, I mean, really, it- BSHHHH"

"Stiles, cut it out! Tell me what happened!"

"Uh, gonna have to call you back, bye." he turned his phone around and took out the battery before even hanging up in order to emphasize the fact that he wasn't taking anymore calls. He could almost hear Scott's frustration when would he re-dialed the number and be sent straight to voice mail, but he didn't care.

He was about to go back into bed as planned, but he noticed something on the floor; a leather jacket.

He bent down and picked it up, knowing it was Derek's. For some reason beyond Stiles' half-conscious mind, the first thing he did was bring the fabric up to his face and deeply inhale. It smelled like Derek. The next thing he did was put it on, the jacket now being the only thing he wore on his torso. Since it was Derek's, it was way to big for him, the sleeves coming far past his hands, but it was warm and nice and... Derek's.

He took in the comforting smell and warmth that it gave him, but it wasn't until a few minutes past that he saw it for what it truly was;

An excuse.

An excuse to go see Derek.

Stiles backed his jeep out of the drive way quickly, wanting to get there as soon as possible. He stepped on the gas pedal with more force than intended, jolting forward, but didn't slow down afterward. He passed by a speed limit sign that said "25" and glanced over to see how fast he was going. 50. He'd never sped that much before...

When he noticed how many people were beeping at him he decided to pull over. He was scaring himself.

_Why am I in such a hurry? _

He took a deep breath and ran his hand down his face, hurting his cheek in the process.

It could just be because he needed to talk to someone. Not about what had happened, but about anything... he couldn't stand it when his mind wasn't occupied. It was then that he could think of nothing but drowning and agony. But there was more... it wasn't just that he was seeking someone. He was seeking Derek in particular. _Why?_

Today was the first time Derek had shown any consent for Stiles whatsoever, and the kid wasn't sure exactly what to make of it. Before today, all Derek ever did was order him, threaten him, hit him, and push him around. In fact, today was his first run in with Derek in which he hadn't been completely terrified. And even now, after Stiles saw how sweet the man could be, he'd _still_ be terrified. Derek was an intimidating person... he had that affect on people.

But Derek had shown that he truly cared about him that day, and that was something Stiles couldn't picture Derek doing for anyone. That cold, threatening man had actually taken the boy into his arms and held him. He'd actually taken him into his lap and stroked his head, even kissed...

Derek had kissed him. Stiles just now realized that.

He felt it when it happened of course. It felt so nice and comforting... but he'd never registered it fully. Derek Hale... the cold as ice, blood thirsty werewolf had actually kissed him so gently. Stiles felt a small smile creeping up his cheeks that soon spread into a grin. He started his car up again and drove toward Derek's house, speeding slightly less this time.

The quick knock at the door woke Derek up from his restless sleep. He sat up, realizing that he wasn't on his bed or his couch... he'd just fallen asleep on the floor. Or maybe he was sleep walking again... Either way, this was normal. He needed to get his sleeping pattern under control or he'd start waking up like this every day – shirtless, cold, sweating, and on the floor.

He didn't know who to expect when he opened the door, and he was a little mad at what he saw.

"Hey." Stiles smiled and waved at him, trying not to stare at the man's muscular torso. There was just to many perfect abs... it wasn't fair. "Uhhm, you left this," He extended the jacket toward him, "At my house... so..."

Derek snatched it out of the kids hand impatiently, watching him stumble back and hearing his heart beat rise.. "Don't you think you should be resting after what happened?"

"Uhhh, no..." Derek glared at him. "Yes... yes, I should be, um-"

"Come with me." he grabbed the kid's wrist and lead him into the house.

"O-okay..." Stiles followed him.

They walked up the dark creaky stairs, underneath the hanging rafters and floor boards. The whole time Stiles felt like something was about to fall on his head. One of the steps was particularly messed up, actually caving in when Stiles stepped on it, causing the boy to cry out and cling to Derek's arm by impulse. "Your seriously _live_ here!?" he panted.

"... yes... I don't see what the big deal is."

"Well, it's kind of falling apart if you haven't noticed." Stiles told him.

Derek smirked a bit. "Well clinging to someone's arm has always prevented wood from breaking... good call."

Stiles flushed and let go, letting his arms fall to his side. Derek headed up the stairs again, chuckling a little.

"... shut up." Stiles told him and followed.

Derek led him into his bedroom and told Stiles to lay down.

"Aw, your bed is so boring... all the sheets are gray. You need some color in this house, it's depressing."

"I'll color it with your blood! Lie down!"

Stiles shuffled onto the bed, the color draining from his face. Derek heard his racing heart beat and sighed. "Look, Stiles, you don't need to be so scared of me."

The boy shrugged. "You say that... but then you threaten me... and hurt me... and you never trust me..."

Derek sat on the edge of the bed and brought his hand up to the kid's face. "I'm not going to hurt you. Next time I threaten you... remember that."

Stiles swallowed hard and slid his hand on top of Derek's. "I'll remember... but I'll still probably get scared."

Derek smiled a little. "I know. But just keep it in mind."

Stiles suddenly sighed and pushed the man's hand away. "Look, Derek, why're you being so nice to me? Is it just 'cause you feel bad for me, or what?"

His eye brows crinkled and he backed away a bit, trying to think of what to say to that. "...Well... I know you're not a werewolf... but you've saved me and my pack way to many times. I consider you one of us, now."

Stiles' face lit up a bit. "I'm a part of your pack?"

Derek nodded.

"I'm a human... and I'm a part of a werewolf pack. This is so awesome, I feel so bad ass!"

Derek had brought his hand back and was now stroking down Stiles' chin, trailing to his neck. The boy moved to the touch at first, but looked confused and started getting a little worked up once he realized what Derek was doing. His eyes shot over to the man's bare chest, and his mouth quivered open. _...Why is this turning me on so much?_

Derek could sense the boy's lust, letting him know that the feeling was mutual, but he didn't act on it yet. Two people couldn't go from hardly even friends to a relationship in a day... if he wanted this to work, he'd have to get to know the kid better. They'd both have to know each other.

He smiled down at the innocent face, continuing to stroke him, now moving to his chest. "You tired?"

Stiles shook his head quickly. He was getting way to worked up and he was sure Derek could see, so he gently linked his hand with Derek's and pulled it away from his body. Just holding the man's hand was getting him a little flushed, so he could only imagine how vulnerable he looked a second ago. And of course, with Stiles looking like that it was all Derek could do not to lunge forward and claim him. His cheeks were tinged red and his mouth was wide open as usual. It was always so open... so tempting...

"I... um..." Stiles gulped, meeting the werewolf's intimidating glare, "I'm okay, really. I don't need to lie down."

Derek shook his head. "You need to rest. Just do what I say."

He sighed, "Seriously, I'm fine! How long do I have to rest for?"

"Until I say to get up!" Derek snapped with a little more force than intended. "Just listen, okay. I saved your life – you have to listen to me."

"Well, I saved your life... twice. Or was it three times...? No, twice, but anyway, I guess that means I have double the authority over you." He smirked.

Derek sarcastically returned the smirk, "Well, you're a little hyper-active teenager, and I'm a strong werewolf. Who wins now?"

"You said to remember that you're actually a softy next time you threaten me."

"...Softy? That is not what I said..."

"You also said that I was a part of your pack, so-"

"Oh, and do you know what I do to train my pack?" He took Stiles' arm into his hands, "I break their bones, make them bleed, and chain them up. All a part of the learning process."

Stiles turned pale. "...Y-yeah, but, I won't heal."

Derek smirked and Stiles held his breathe. "Guess that means I have the authority." he let the boys arm fall limp.

Stiles sighed in relief. "'You don't need to be scared of me, Stiles.'" He quoted from earlier, "'I'm not gonna hurt you.'"

Derek cupped the boy's soft cheek into his hand, "I was being sincere." He then leaned in slowly and kissed his forehead.

Stiles jaw dropped and he nodded before Derek got up to leave. "You should get some sleep." was the last thing he said before leaving the room.

Naturally, there was no way Stiles could sleep.

He was trying to just lie in bed and stare up at the ceiling, close his eyes if Derek walked in, but he realized that Derek wouldn't buy it. People breathe differently when they're sleeping. So, since there was nothing he could do, Stiles decided to just walk around a bit.

The house was huge. It was like looking around an ancient ruins museum. Most of the rooms were pretty empty though, filled with cracked furniture and old ashes. It was actually pretty upsetting to see room after room of destroyed things, imagining how beautiful everything once must've been.

So after through hall after hall of dark rooms, broken lights, cracked light bulbs, he was immediately attracted to the subtle light peeking through one door.

When he opened the door he was faced with a huge window, faced perfectly toward the sun. It lit up the room like a blaring florescent, but with such a natural perfect glow. The room was small, a little bigger than a large closet, and completely empty. Or at least the floor was empty. The walls were covered with pictures of people.

It didn't take Stiles more than a second to realize what all the pictures were of. Half of the faces were pale with dark hair and green eyes, just like Derek's. And all of them, every single one, had this natural, wild, glowing light about them. This was Derek's family.

It was almost like a time-line actually... the pictures from the left seemed to be older and of younger children, their ages progressing as the pictures trailed to the right. A few of the pictures had been ripped up and taped back together – those ones were of Peter. Stiles recognized a pouting little boy in the corner of a family photo as Derek. _So he's always been like that... _he found himself smiling for a short second but this immediately faded as he kept looking.

It was so sad.

Derek wasn't a sentimental person – he kept everything locked up inside, not confiding in anyone or seeking any help, yet he had set this all up on his own. He'd cleaned out one of the filthy ash filled rooms and made it beautiful, lining the walls with memories. This was all he had of his family now.

Stiles stopped and stared at one picture for a while. He recognized the girl, and he knew where from. He'd seen half oh her dead, dismantled body, looking lifeless and battered. She was so beautiful in the picture... connecting the two images together was one of the hardest things...

He was then hit with the realization that it had only happened a few months ago. He'd seen Derek the day after it happened – right after – and the man didn't look phased at all, but it was clear from the amount of her painting the walls that she meant so much to him. She took up half of the whole display.

He'd never gotten a chance to mourn over her. He'd had to bottle everything all up.

Stiles closed his eyes for a second. He remembered how he'd been right after his mother passed – dead and unresponsive to the world. If he wasn't sobbing alone in his room, he was pushing around food on his plate, not eating, not wanting to eat. There was no way he would be able to push that sort of thing away like Derek did.

He opened his eyes and turned around toward the doorway, finding the man right there, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"I-I'm... sorry, I didn't mean to come in here, I just-"

"It's okay."

Stiles slowly looked around the room another time. "...did you do all of this?"

Derek walked up to the center of the display, moving his hand to the right, indicating the part that was filled with Laura. "I did this part..." he then turned to indicate the rest of it, "Me and my sister both did the rest. It was her idea."

Stiles nodded, taking it all in for a few more seconds, not really knowing what to say. He wanted to say something... he had to. "... it's beautiful." he decided on. A slight smile formed on the man's face, so Stiles knew he'd said something right for once. All he wanted to do now was stop the man from frowning all together. He wanted to constantly provide him with something to smile about, but he knew he wouldn't be able to.

He reached out and took Derek's hand, feeling it tighten around his own. The man sighed.

"Don't feel bad, okay? It happened ten years ago. It's fine."

Stiles nodded, but his empathy didn't pass. No matter how long ago things like that happen, people don't just get over them. And what about his sister? That wasn't ten years ago. But Stiles couldn't think of anything else to say and Derek started walking out of the room, dropping the boy's hand. Stiles followed him.

When they got to the stair case Derek turned to face him. "It's three o-clock. You should get home before your dad does... tell him what happened."

"Yeah, I fell down the stairs." Stiles smiled.

"Yeah. That."

"Alright. Bye."

He went down the stairs but when he was about to go out the door, Derek told him to wait.

"Did you bring a jacket?" he asked him, seeing Stiles' bare arms and noting that it was about 35 degrees outside.

"Uh... no..." Stiles told him.

Derek sighed and took his leather one off once again, handing it to Stiles who took it gingerly.

"I'll just... bring it back tomorrow then." He told the man, putting it on.

Derek nodded and watched him walk out the door, then going over to his window and watching the kid bang his head against the side of his jeep, saying something to himself with big and expressive hand gestures, before hopping in and driving off.

"If you don't stop with the questions, I am just gonna stab myself in the face!" Stiles told Scott, walking quickly to avoid his friend.

"Well I don't see why you don't tell me anything anymore! You weren't at school and you come back all beat up, and you smell like depression!"

"What the hell does depression smell like!?"

"Like-" Scott froze and grabbed Stiles shoulder. "Like Derek! You smell like Derek... did he do this to you? I'll kick his ass!"

"No! Derek didn't do this, look," He opened his back pack and took out the leather jacket that Derek had lent to him, "He lent me this. That's all."

"... And what were you doing around him in the first place?"

"I just... ran into him and-"

"You don't even wanna know what you smell like right now."

Stiles' eyebrows crinkled. "What is it?"

"...Sexual desire."

"Sexual desire!?"

"Lust, passion... what was the last one?"

"Arrousal."

"That! You smell like 'arrousal' when you talk about Derek, and its creeping me out!"

Stiles quickly glanced around and found an excuse. "That's because Lydia's locker is right there, and she's fixing her make up in the mirror!"

Scott turned around and saw that it was the truth. He sighed. "Okay fine. Can you just tell m-"

"NO. Not talking to you anymore."

"Stiles!"

"Nope." he turned and walked to his class, which, of course, Scott sat behind him in.

After six hours of Scott's mind-numbingly stupid attempts to get information, Stiles was finally alone, sitting behind the wheel of his jeep. And it wasn't just Scott either – lots of people were asking him what had happened. He didn't think anyone cared so he was a little shocked, but they probably didn't care. They were probably just curious.

He sighed and started his car, reminding himself that he had to go give Derek's jacket back. (As if he would forget. It was all he had been thinking about all day.) He pulled out of the school parking lot and headed over to Derek's house.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked the kid after receiving his jacket, noticing the frustration in his expressions.

"Yeah... its just... ah, do me a favor, okay? Next time you see Scott, just punch him in the face. Hard. Make him _bleed._"

Derek laughed a little. "Why?"

"...Just... punch him." Stiles sighed, walking into Derek's house as if it was a regular thing for him to be over. He collapsed onto a beaten up couch and ran his hand over his hair. "Oh, by the way, Scott and your pack are way to observant! They could all smell the jacket and they were all like, 'How come you smell like Derek?' and they all thought that you did this to me," he pointed to his swollen cheek.

Derek sat next to him. "So they have no faith in my self control even thought I'm the one who taught them self control... that's great to know."

Stiles sighed and let himself slump over onto Derek's shoulder, trying to seem casual as his mind freaked out. When the man's arm settled around him he couldn't help but smile. "Well they don't really see your nice side. I never really saw it before either... it's so unexpected..."

"What, that I don't hate everyone?"

"No, just that you actually have a sentimental side and know how to cheer people up... well me at least... I mean, Scott can't even do that."

Derek smiled slightly and stroked up the kids neck, loving how much he moved with and leaned into the touch.

He didn't really know what Stiles was talking about... He was probably one of the worst at consoling people and had no idea what to do when the kid had started crying... but whatever worked. If Stiles thought he was comforting then he could go right on thinking that.

"Hey, I wonder what's longer..." Stiles brought his hand up the Derek's face and stroked his stubble, "My hair or your facial hair..."

"You should grow your hair out." Was Derek's response.

"But... then it won't feel all cool and fuzzy. And then I'd have to comb it, and style it, and... yeah, I'm not gonna do that."

"It'd look better though."

"...fine."

Derek was now stroking Stiles' face once again, astonished at how smooth his cheeks were. There was absolutely no stubble whatsoever. "Do you even need to shave?" he asked.

"...yes." Stiles said through slightly clenched teeth. "I just look really bad with facial hair."

"Yeah, it wouldn't suit you."

"...Well maybe I could grow like a goatee or something," He joked, "Or like, a freakin mustache."

Derek shook his head, "Just stop talking."

Stiles laughed.

They carried on talking like that for almost an hour, Derek caressing and feeling all over Stiles' face neck and chest in the process as the boy tried not to get worked up. Derek found it hilarious, actually, just how attracted Stiles was to him. It was almost insane... definitely adorable. Stiles was just so adorable...

He wasn't listening to Stiles by now, letting the kid ramble on, as he impulsively slid his hand under the kid's chin, tilting his head up, and gently linking their lips together.

Stiles stiffened at first, not expecting it at all, but then he melted into the kiss, fully understanding now just how sweet and gentle Derek could be. Even when he started imagining doing this sort of thing with Derek, he pictured it being pretty rough, like being shoved up against walls and half forced into it (even though he would never protest) and that was, of course, really hot... but he never imagined that Derek would be gently rubbing under his chin, pulling on his lips with the slightest bit of suction, being so tender and careful...

But as everything is bound to do, the kiss ended. Derek immediately bolted up from the couch. He had his back turned to Stiles, not looking at him, not saying anything, rubbing his hand through his hair. _Why did I do that!?_

Stiles let out a huge gust of air, convincing himself that what had just happened was real. It wasn't his imagination, it wasn't a dream; it was happening, right then. It was _real._ He stood up and slowly approached Derek.

"...What was that for?" he asked with mock curiosity, merely wanting the man to speak.

Derek paused before sighing and responding, "You just felt really close... and you looked really... vulnerable. I couldn't help myself."

Stiles smiled, "You make it sound like a bad thing... as if I wouldn't want it or something."

"No. I know you do."

"Then what's the matter."

Derek sighed and stayed silent for a while, filling the room with his tangibly heavy thoughts, before turning around and walking up to Stiles. He brought his hand up to the boy's cheek, rubbing it lightly as he slid his arm around the kid's waist, pulling him closer, smiling as the expression of shock and pleasure filled Stiles' face, his mouth open wide.

"I don't know." Derek told him, "I just wasn't sure how you'd react."

Stiles' arms timidly wrapped around the man's neck. "I'm not exactly sure how to react."

"Just keep your mouth open."

"Wha-? _mmmhh!"_

Derek connected their lips once again, this time slipping in his tongue, feeling the warmth of Stiles' mouth. He could feel the boy's sporadic energy transferring to him as Stiles gripped onto Derek's shirt, baking up slowly, pulling him forward until his back was pressed up against a wall. Derek almost immediately moved onto the kid's neck, nipping and kissing the tender skin passionately, earning sounds of pleasure and shock and helpless longing. It would be impossible to count how many times the phrase "oh my god" left Stiles' lips. He held on to Derek's head submissively, letting him suck on his pulse and trail down his veins.

Stiles was enjoying it more than anything, but as the man's hand tickled underneath his shirt it began to be too much. He felt weak at the knees, like he was about to just collapse. Luckily, Derek noticed how frantic the kid's moaning was and decided to stop, closing it all up with a short subtle kiss that was even more gentle than the first one.

He leaned away from the boy, smiling at his vulnerable, overwhelmed face. Stiles let out a few heavy breathes before sliding his arms around Derek's neck, burying his head into the man's chest. He felt Derek's arms settle around him.

"And what was that one for?" Stiles asked him.

"For being so damn adorable."

_**A/N: **long chapter o.o__ Limes in the next chapter. I promise. Lemons will come later one. ;D_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__let's make some limeade..._

The next day Stiles' cheek had healed. He still had a scab on his lip, but the swelling had gone away and it didn't hurt anymore. He started the day being thankful for that, but his view on the day changed at lunch. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac circled Stiles' lunch table and sat around him, Issac at his right and the other two across from him. They all had smirky faces.

He sighed, "Hello, guys," and picked up an apple off of his Lunch tray.

"Where's Scott?" Erica asked.

"Outside the lunch line. He's waiting for Allison."

"Then we've got time." She grinned, taking his apple right before he could take a bite.

Isaac sniffed him. "Yup. Definitely."

"Definitely what!?" he demanded, edging away from the werewolf.

"'Definitely' as in, 'you definitely had a great time at Derek's house yesterday.'" She beamed, _loving_ Stiles' anxious, flushed face.

"I... wasn't _at_ Derek's house yesterday..." he informed them, earning a large round of laughter that lingered on way to long.

"He's not gonna get away with anything," Isaac began,

"I know, Derek will just see right through him... This'll be interesting." Erica added.

Stiles clenched his fists. "Okay, alright... just..." They ignored him and kept laughing. "GUYS! Look, I don't even know if it meant anything, alright? It might just be... sexual desire." he put his head down, sulking a little from the heavy thought.

Erica poked her long finger nails under his chin and lifted his face. "Trust me Stiles... from Derek... it meant something."

Stiles calked his head. "What kind of a something..." his face lit up, "Like, the relationship kind of something!?"

She nodded.

"...YES!" Stiles pumped his fist up, "Oh my god, you have no idea, this is-" He gathered himself and looked down, away from their eyes that were dancing with laughter, "Uh, that's pretty cool. Yeah."

More laughter.

"Okay, okay, I get it, I overreact, now will you stop laughing long enough to answer some questions!?"

Erica linked her hand with Boyd's and looked to Stiles eagerly. "What questions?"

"...uuhhhmm," Stiles looked around to make sure Scott wasn't coming, and then leaned in close and quietly asked, "Like, does he talk about me a lot, or what?"

"Oh my god..." Isaac began, exchanging a look with Erica, "He used to go out of his way to bring you up all the time..."

"But we all laughed whenever he did, so he stopped." Erica finished.

"We knew he liked you before he knew." Boyd told him.

Stiles looked around again, brought himself even closer, "Okay... does he ever get that lost-puppy sort of longing look when he talks about me?"

All three of them looked at each other and said "Oh my god, he noticed it!" at staggered times, then laughed again. This time Stiles was laughing with them.

"Oh," Isaac tapped him, "Here comes Scott."

Stiles whipped around and saw him, and then leaned half way across the table. "Do not. Tell him. Okay?"

Isaac nodded, and so did Boyd, but Erica was smirking as if she was about to protest until Boyd gave her a look. She sighed and nodded too.

"Hey guys." Scott sat down next to Stiles and Allison sat down at the table behind them, where they would engage in conversation without looking at each other and piss everyone else off.

Stiles' hand went down to get something off his tray but he found it completely empty. He sighed and looked at the three werewolves. "Really guys?"

They all snickered and gave him his food back. "Just testing your senses and reflexes." Erica told him, "They're horrible."

"Well great. Thanks." He stuffed his mouth with fries.

A few seconds of silence passed by before Erica tapped Stiles and passed him a note.

_'You going over there after school?'_ it read in bubbly cursive.

Stiles nodded, handing it back, and Erica immediately wrote something else on it and slid it to him.

_'See ya there ;D'_

He hit his hand down on the table and gave her a look of annoyance. The three of them stifled their laughter.

"-WAY too observant!" Stiles was telling Derek, "Every single one of them... my god..." he dropped his back pack on the floor.

"What'd they do?"

"Well, I don't know if they were spying on us or whatever, but they know what happened. "

Derek shrugged. "I expected that."

"_Were_ they spying?"

"Probably not. I would've noticed. They just came by that night and were all giving each other these looks... they probably smelled you."

"Like I said." he leaned up against a wall, "Way too observant."

Derek smiled slightly and walked up to the boy, taking his hand in his, and brushing his face with the other. "I see you've pinned yourself up against a wall... saving me the effort."

Stiles gripped his hand and smiled, but then sighed when he remember Erica's note. "Your pack is gonna come by and spy on us. I told Erica I was coming and she said 'see you there' and drew that 'semi-collen' 'D' smiley face..."

"Semi-collen what?"

"Oh, right... you're disconnected from the world... and that includes the internet..." he smirked at the man's confused face, "Anyway, point is, they're coming."

"Well... then we better do what we can before they get here."

Derek leaned in slowly, giving Stiles time to tilt his head before softly connecting their mouths, doing everything so carefully and gently so as not to overwhelm the boy – as long as he wasn't overwhelmed, then Derek could keep going... he'd just have to be patient until Stiles got used to physical activity. The kid reacted pretty naturally, though, knowing exactly when to open and close his mouth, where to move his tongue... his arms tugged around Derek's neck, pulling him closer, and his eyes gently closed. Derek pressed their bodies together, making Stiles moaning and squirm for the first time that day. _Be patient..._ he reminded himself, feeling Stiles rapid heart-beat through every breath the kid took, movement he made. He again felt energy being transferred through the kiss, but it was more than that this time. It was understanding.

Through that one kiss, they both understood the commitment that they'd have towards each other, and unlike the others, there was nothing lusty or shameful about this kiss. It was delivered through purely sentimental and loving notions. Stiles arms slipped from Derek's neck to his jacket, grabbing the edges of it and leaning forward, finally getting involved with the kiss instead of letting Derek do everything. They dominated each others senses, being the only thing that existed to each other in that moment, but when they finally broke away from each other, Derek could hear his pack outside.

"They're here." he sighed.

"Yeah, I don't care," he stood on his toes and pulled them together once again, putting on quite a show for the pack outside when they moved to the couch and Stiles took off Derek's shirt.

"...I think that's our cue to leave..." Boyd said to Erica.

"Oh come on... this is nothing. We'll leave when pants come off."

Isaac was still laughing.

To Erica's dismay, the pants never did come off, but Stiles' shirt did, revealing that the slender kid was in fact pretty built.

She was laughing the whole way to school, just thinking about how many visible marks Stiles would have. Derek had been pretty rough... tender, but rough.

And she was right. She could already see two hickeys at the bottom of his neck, and all she saw was his back.

"Bruise your neck Stiles?" she asked him.

He turned to face her, rolling his eyes, and she saw an even bigger mark right on his pulse. "Ah, what's that excuse that you girls always use? Burned yourself with a curling iron or something...?" he ran his hand over his buzzed hair, "Yeah. Not gonna work for me."

Erica giggled.

"Augh, gimme an excuse!"

"I dunno... ask Danny."

"Ask, Danny, that's – hey... I that's a good idea... No, but then he'll know what they actually are and-"

Erica wrapped a scarf around his neck while he was talking. It wasn't particularly girly, but ti definitely wasn't a guy's scarf. It was dark purple and knitted with fringe at the ends. "Problem solved." she smirked.

Stiles sighed and unwrapped it, handing it back to her, "Thanks, but, that makes me look even more gay."

"Here, just pop the collar of your jacket." she did so for him.

"But now I look like a thug!"

"Would you rather look like a fag?"

"...I hate that word."

So Stiles wore his collar like that all day in order to avoid suspicion, but he ended up gaining suspicion from Lydia. He was constantly pulling his collar up around her, making sure it didn't fall, to the point of her realizing and questioning him about what was up. Nothing like that got passed her...

Of course, it wasn't hard to hide from someone like Scott. He could've left the bruises completely visible and Scott probably wouldn't have made the connection. He was so dense...

Stiles was going of to Scott's house after school because they had a project to work on, but again, Scott wouldn't stop showering Stiles with questions.

"You've been lying to me a lot lately," the naive werewolf whined, "And you've been hiding a lot. I still don't know where you were a few days ago, how you got hurt, or why the hell you smell so much like Derek!"

Stiles stomped up Scott's steps, heading towards his room. "I do _not_ smell like Derek!"

"Stiles, you _reek_ of his _scent_!"

"_Oh_ my _god_!"

When they got into Scott room Stiles through down his bag in a corner, and when he turned around, Scott was staring at him with that serial killer kind of look that he usually only got on full moon nights...

_Shit!_ Stiles realized, _That's tonight!_ He could feel the color draining from his face. "Uhhm... yes, Scott?"

He loomed forward, "Derek didn't turn you, did he?"

"What!? No, why would-"

"You could try telling the truth. NOW."

Stiles backed all the way against the wall, "Scott, calm down, you know its the full moon, so," he saw his friends eyes flash golden and he froze.

"Tell me the truth."

"Hey Scott." Derek's voice came from the doorway. Both teenagers looked to see that the man had appeared there without either of them noticing. _It's like he teleported..._ Stiles thought.

"You wanna step away from Stiles?" he started walking into the room.

Stiles stepped forward a bit, wanting to go to Derek, but he didn't want to pass Scott...

"Why do you care?" Scott demanded, "You're the one who did this to him!"

Derek slowly started making himself over to Stiles, "Well... tonight would be his first full moon, right? So you wouldn't want to do anything to provoke him," He went behind the kid and slid his arms around his waist, leaning his head on his shoulder, "Would we?"

_What are you doing!?_ Stiles was thinking, _Just tell him that you didn't turn me!_

"...Why're you holding him like that?" Scott wanted to know.

"Oh, like this?" he moved one of his hand up and down Stiles' chest, making the boy squirm. "Just in case he starts to turn. Just listen to his pulse... maddening." He turned to look at Stiles' face and smirked when he saw that it was tinged red. "In fact... lets see just how high we can make it." He clutched to the collar of Stiles' shirt with one hand, letting his other trail down to the rim of the boy's pants, threatening to go further. Stiles mouth dropped and a high pitched spoken breathe came out of it. He turned his head to his mouth was next to Derek's ear. "I hate you." he whispered. Derek just smirked and blew into Stiles ear in response, making the kid's eyes roll back into his head. That was one of his turn-ons and Scott being there wasn't helping his teenager hormones. "Seriously, you're sucha jer-_ahhh!" _Derek did it again, harder, and holding it out longer.

"Hear that pulse?" he smirked at Scott. "It's insane. Wonder why he isn't changing."

Scott was just staring at the two, completely confused as to what Derek was trying to do.

"Huh." Derek pulled at the collar of Stiles' jacket, revealing one of the big brown marks, "Now if he was a werewolf... don't you think that would've healed?"

Scott sighed and relaxed a little. "So he's still human? You know, you could've told me that earlier..."

"Yeah." Derek started, "He's just a human... a fragile human actually." He pulled at the neck of Stiles' shirt, showing even more marks along his collar bone and shoulder, "Look how easily he bruises."

Stiles could feel his face redden. "Derek, I swear to god... and if you do that ear blow thing _one more time-"_

So Derek softly nipped his ear instead, which felt _way _to good. He went unstable and Derek had to practically hold him up, finding it adorable.

"...So … if he's not a werewolf... then you can let go of him now." Scott said firmly, watching Derek secure his arms around the boy and caress his face, "...Why are you even holding him like that anyway?"

"Well Scott, that's another thing you missed."

Stiles jolted his head around and whispered in Derek's ear, "Don't tell him!"

"He can hear you when you whisper..." Derek mumbled back.

"Yeah." Scott told his friend, "So, 'don't tell me' what?"

"Wow, Scott." Derek smirked, "I over estimated you. You're ten times more dense then I thought."

"Yeah, he's not gonna get it unless you spell it out for him." Stiles told the man, "So just don't even bother."

Derek put his hand over Stiles' rapidly beating heart. "Let me handle this Stiles."

He gritted his teeth and sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Now Scott, I want you to listen really carefully to Stiles' heart beat... and look closely at his face," Derek glanced at it and smirked, "Which is already adorably red."

"O...kay...?" Scott replied.

"Alright. Now watch my hand..." he started trailing his hand down Stiles' torso, getting closer and closer to his pants...

_I knew it..._ Stiles thought, and immediately started to protest, "Oh my – Derek! Derek, I swear to god... Derek, Derek, Dere – _mmmph!"_

Derek covered his mouth and kept going. "Notice how when my hand gets lower, his heart rate speeds up? And just look at his face... its like a tomato." He got to the edge of Stiles jeans and dipped his thumbs slightly passed the rim, making the teen go crazy. His heart rate skyrocketed and his face was blood shot red. He would've been making a lot of noise if Derek wasn't covering his mouth, so all that came out was a soft, muffled moan.

Feeling pretty pleased with himself, Derek looked up at Scott, but he was met by a blank, confused expression. Derek sighed, giving up, and letting go of Stiles, who immediately stumbled backward and gasped in air. "I told you he wasn't gonna get it, Derek! And you have to listen to me when I tell you to stop!"

Derek looked at him sincerely, "But you didn't actually want me to stop... I could tell-"

"That's beside the point! You could've waited until Scott left!"

"But it's Scott's house."

"Oh my god!" he whipped around so that his back was to Derek and folded his arms, but he didn't stay like that for long because Derek tugged on his shoulder and turned him around, still smirking a little bit, but he told Stiles that he was sorry.

Stiles sighed looked away, already forgiving him but not wanting to admit it. The fact that Scott was there completely escaped his head, because he let the man lean down and kiss him gently.

"I'm gonna go," he told Stiles, "Maybe Scott gets it by now."

Stiles turned to face his dumbfounded friend as Derek left the room. "...See you later, Derek!" he called

"Yeah."

When they heard him get to the bottom of the stairs and walk out the door, Stiles sighed and collapsed onto Scott's bed, who was still staring at Stiles with this unbelieving expression.

"...Stiles... what the- why the- _how the hell did this happen!?_"

Stiles sighed and sat up. "Long story, okay? But that's what's been going on... I told you I thought I might be bi, remember?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd go with _Derek!" _he started pacing but then stopped. "Wait a second... those marks on your neck, they're not... you know..."

Stiles sighed and stared at his friend, "What do _think_ they are Scott?"

A shiver ran down Scott's spine and he sat down next to Stiles on the bed. "...Why didn't you wanna tell me about this?"

Stiles sighed. "I dunno... it only just started like two days ago."

"It started two days ago and you already have hickeys?"

"... yes. Look, it's different with guys, okay?"

Scott raised his eyebrows and looked at the ground. "Okay... Well don't keep secrets like that anymore. Your my best friend... I'm supposed to be the first person you tell!"

Stiles sighed when he realized that Scott was right. Sure, he could get insanely frustrating, but he was still his best friend and he'd been holding a grudge on him for no real reason. "Alright. I'm sorry."

"Its okay... but, Derek!? Really!?"

Stiles sighed yet again.

Stiles was walking next to Scott in the halls the next day, counting how many people knew about him and Derek in his head.

There was Isaac, Erica and Boyd... and Scott... and, wow, that was it. Only four people. He wasn't sure exactly why he wanted to keep it a secret, but he didn't know if Derek wanted others to know either, so he just decided that it'd be best that way. So when Scott asked if he could spread the word, like some immature middle-schooler, Stiles gave him an annoyed look and said no.

"Aw, come on, I wanna see everyone's reactions!"

"No! Look, I don't know if Derek wants me to go around telling everyone, okay, so please, just shut the hell up."

Scott chuckled a little. Stiles always got so worked up at any mention of Derek, he could hear it in his heart rate. He was getting used them being together... sort of.

"Why do you think Derek would have a problem with it?" Scott asked him.

"I dunno... I just don't wanna get him mad, alright? He's easily irritated. Very irritable. Irritable should be like, his middle name or something... 'Derek Irritable Hale...' no, maybe his first name, and we could put 'the' in front of it, like his title, so now he'd be like, 'the irritable Dere- _oh my god!_"

He felt a hand grab at the edge of his shirt, spinning him around, and pinning him up against a wall. He knew before he could even see straight that "the irritable Derek Hale" had appeared out of no where yet again. He could feel his heart racing, so he knew it was probably pounding in the man's ears, but he was actually able to compose himself this time and not freak out. He was getting used to being shoved up against walls at random times... it was sort of thrilling actually.

"Hello... Derek," he smirked at the man, "You mad 'cause I called you irritable?"

Derek responded with a slight smile and released his tight grip on Stiles' shirt, bringing his hand up gently to the kid's face. "No actually. I just wanted to prove you wrong."

"Prove me wrong about what?" he asked, putting his hand on top of Derek's.

"I don't care who knows about us..." and with that, he killed the space between them, connecting their lips and staying true to his word, because he really didn't care who was watching.

Stiles practically forgot where he was, finding his arms around Derek's neck again, craving the man more than he knew. He felt a hand lightly squeeze his side. Perfect. Derek was nipping slightly at his lips... Sensational. He was getting so excited...

It was when Derek started sucking on his neck that he opened his eyes remembered where he was. He couldn't get excited here...

"...Derek?" he began through moans and panting, "Derek, hang on..."

Before he could continue the man gave him another passionate, intricate, sensational kiss. That shut him up for a few moments and he continued to moan as Derek gnawed on his neck like an animal. People were starting to look when they walked by, shocked. Stiles looked forward and saw that Lydia, Allison, and Jackson had joined Scott in watching the display. Scott looked shocked, Jackson looked really confused, but Lydia and Allison were both giggling slightly with this look of pleased astonishment. Danny walked by and joined them, covering his mouth with his eyebrows raised.

"Derek, please..." he whined, but the man took that as 'please give me more,' so he started being rougher and more deliberate. Stiles felt like he was about to explode out of his pants... collapse, and then explode.

"Derek, I can't take anymore!"

This actually made him stop and look Stiles in the eye. He was red, breathless, and looked pretty weak. He looked down and saw what Stiles was talking about...

He bit his bottom lip and picked up Stiles back pack off the ground, placing it strategically to hide the boy's excitement and told him to hold it there.

"...Seriously?" Stiles panted.

He bit his lip again, "Sorry... you should get to class, so I'm gonna go..." He decided that kissing Stiles on the cheek would be a mere gesture of sentimentality, and wouldn't work him up any more, but he was wrong. Stiles face flushed and he could feel himself bulging out of his jeans.

"Sorry." Derek told him again before walking away and calling that he'd see him later over his shoulder.

Stiles nodded and let himself slide down, his back against the wall and his bag in his lap.

He looked up at the faces of his friends, who, by now, all looked worried. Danny was the first one who went to help him up. He knew what it was like to be in a manipulative, verging on abusive relationship, and that's certainly what it seemed like. He extended his hand to him, ending up pulling him up more than he thought he'd have to. He was really unstable.

"Thanks." Stiles mumbled, keeping his backpack in place.

Danny's eye suddenly filled with realization. "Wait... was that... Miguel!?"

"Oh my god!" Stiles slid to the ground again.

He decided to wait in the bathroom until his erection passed over, which ended up taking half of first period, so he just decided to skip that class all together. It was science anyway, with Mr. Harris. No thanks.

Second period, English, went by pretty smoothly with only as few comments on his public display of affection. A few girls came up to him and said things like, "I didn't know you were gay!" or, "That was so cute!" And he'd just sigh and try not to get red.

After that came lunch... which in this case might as well be hell.

The second he sat down Allison and Lydia were next to him teasing him about how red and flustered he was.

"That's great!" he said to them "Now go away..."

"Aw, wow..." Lydia began, "You've been fighting for my attention for ten years and now that you've finally got it you don't want it..." and then she made an adorable pouting face that Stiles couldn't help but give into.

"Oh!" Allison poked at on of Stiles' hickeys, making him flinch. "Lydia, look at this."

She giggled, "Oh my god, there're so many!"

Stiles covered up his face and put his head down. "Goddammit, I forgot about those!"

"Silly boy." Lydia teased, "Do you know how much foundation I have? I can make those disappear.

"Yeah!" Allison joined in, "Lets go fix them in the bathroom."

They both got up and pulled Stiles up too, dragging him along until he brought up a valid point. "Wait, wait, I can't go into the girls room! Are you crazy!?"

"Are you?" Lydia asked him, sighing and exchanging a glance with Allison. "All the popular boys go in there with there from time to time. All the studs do it."

"Yeah right!"

Allison and her started laughing and saying things like, "Aww, it didn't work!" Stiles took a deep breath and sighed it out harshly.

"We'll just find an empty classroom." Lydia grabbed onto his arm and pulled him along. Stiles felt unfaithful for the feeling he got when she touched him, but he blamed his damn teenage hormones.

"What if someone comes in here!?" Stiles asked as the girls were dabbing makeup on his marks.

"Then if they tell us to leave, and we'll leave." Lydia stated, "Duh."

Stiles sighed, "Yeah, but, then they'll see you guys putting make up on me and I'll look really-"

"Gay?"

"Yeah!"

"Get used to it."

After a long, long, day, Stiles was glad to be home.

He collapsed onto his bed and relaxed for a minute, thinking about the day over all and how it had played out.

So sure, now the whole school knew about his sexual preferences, but they all knew about Danny and everyone loved him, so he figured he'd be okay. And besides, if Derek hadn't done that he would've never gotten that amazingly sensational experience. He could feel the man's vibe and energy through everything he'd done, truly loving him and everything he did and –

Did he just use the word love?

He pushed his face into his pillow and covered his head with a blanket. _It's only been three days!_ He internally yelled at himself, _You can't use that word yet!_

But somewhere inside of him, the word just felt right. His mind flashed all the way back to when he had been sobbing in Derek's arms, and was treated like fragile glass. The man was already so sweet and so comforting, but now there was an added excitement to his view on Derek, both sexual and intimate. He thought he'd be pretty accurate in saying that he loved pretty much everything Derek had said or done to him in the passed few days. Did that mean he was _in _love? He wasn't sure, but he did know one thing; He was more happy than he had been in a long time.

And when he looked up from his pillow to see that Derek had climbed in through the window and was sitting on the cell, he couldn't stop his grin from consuming his whole face.

_**A/N:**__The lemony goodness will prolly come next chapter... if you dont wanna read that part ill find some way to warn you its coming or something cuz i did rate this T... xD_

"I was just thinking about you." He told the man.

"Same." Derek responded.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ okay so this chapter is long... but there is sex in it so its all worht it. lol. read it. _

That night was the first night that Stiles and Derek spent together.

They hadn't done much, mainly because Stiles' dad was still lurking around the house and Derek didn't want to risk it, But it did feel nice to fall asleep with someone next to them, holding each other close and warming each other up.

Stiles ended up falling asleep with the man's arm around him, the tender warmth still in his mind and deluding his senses, setting him up for disappointment when he woke up alone and cold. He found a note on his desk that explained Derek's fear of being caught by Stiles' father and that he'd see the boy again soon.

True to his word, he came to make out with him again at school the next day. This time Stiles was more used to being physical and Derek was more used to being careful not to overwhelm the kid, so they found this middle ground between sentimentality and lust that satisfied both of their cravings. Coming to school to have little sessions with Stiles soon became a normal thing, and if they wanted to go any further there was always the boy's bathroom.

On the weekend they'd usually do something outside like go for a walk or just sit out on Stiles' back porch. Once they'd gotten rained on (poured on would be more accurate) and found themselves under a big tree that hardly kept them dry, but it was somewhere that they'd have an excuse to huddle close under. Stiles would never forget the conversation they had there, both of them sitting down, him leaning on Derek's shoulder with the man's arm around him.

"Hey Derek... I was wondering something." Stiles began.

"Yeah?" Derek asked, "What is it?"

"It's just... how would you define... what we have?"

"...I don't get the question." Derek responded flatly.

"Like," he sighed, "is it simply a relationship, is it an open thing to you, or would be like, 'complicated' or..."

Derek sighed. "Since when did you care so much about labels?"

Stiles bit his bottom lip and thought of an excuse. "I-I don't, it's just Lydia and Allison were saying I had no balls 'cause my relationship status on Facebook still says single, so I just wanted to know what to label it as, so-"

"So... this is all because of Facebook?" He looked at Stiles who shrugged but then nodded, obviously nervous about what he was asking. "Well..." Derek began, "While I doubt that... you can just change your relationship status to 'completely off limits,'" Stiles started chuckling, "'If you so much as look at me in that way my boyfriend will make your every waking moment a living hell... nice try, better luck next time.'"

"You should make jokes more often!" Stiles told him over his laughter, "And I would so totally put that if Facebook would let me."

"Just call it whatever you want, Stiles." Derek told him, "Put what it means to you."

Stiles slid his fingers around Derek's hand and snuggled closer, thinking about what it _did_ mean to him. So far it had been a few weeks of kissing and lustful pleasure, cuddling and a whole lot of sentimental thoughts that had been left unspoken. This was the first time that they really talked about their relationship, and Stiles' heart rose when Derek had called him his "boyfriend." And though Stiles loved feeling secure with Derek, he loved the reckless ignorance that their relationship was promised to entail. He took a deep breath, "To me it's like... the best thing ever."

Derek had smiled and ran his hand over Stiles' fuzzy hair.

They had developed this tenderly casual relationship that depended solely on the fact that they just loved being around each other. To Derek, this was something really special, because even with other people who he really cared about, he'd never really enjoyed someone's company that much. He couldn't wait until he could see the kid and have another highly sarcastic conversation that seemed to take him out of the world and every minute he'd spent without Stiles.

Derek came over at night as much as he could so him and Stiles could cuddle and fool around. He usually came unannounced, but that night He'd actually texted Stiles in the mourning and told him he'd be there at night.

So, of course, throughout the whole school day, he was waiting for the time to tick by so he could get home and be surrounded by Derek's possessive arms.

Unfortunately, after lying awake in his bed until midnight, Derek never came by.

He was immediately filled with this feeling of betrayal and started contemplating whether or not this would be the end of their relationship. Maybe Derek decided that he didn't like him anymore, realized how annoyingly hyper-active he could be or started to think that Stiles was to young for him.

Unable to sleep because of all the theories flooding his mind, he finally decided to just text the man and ask him what was going on.

'You coming?' he sent.

In a few minutes he had a reply; 'Sorry, something came up. I'll be there tomorrow."

Stiles had sighed and turned his phone off, hoping Derek would actually come next time.

When it was another no-show, he decided to just fix the problem before it escalated. He'd just go over to Derek's and see what was going on... if Derek wanted to end their relationship, he'd have to do it in person.

"...Derek?" he found the man in his bedroom with the lights out, heavily sunk into his mattress with his face in a pillow. Sweat clung to his shirtless back and bare arms. Everything about the atmosphere made it clear that something was up.

"Derek... you okay?" Stiles asked him cautiously, climbing into bed next to him.

The man's eyes stirred open and he turned toward the boy. "Stiles... get out of my bed," he told him, but his actions were contrary as he wrapped an arm around the kid.

"Derek, what the hell is going on?" Stiles asked him, "You were supposed to come over today and yesterday-"

"Yeah, well I didn't... It's for your own good..." he realized where he'd put his arm and quickly brought it back to his side, "You... you need to go home." He practically panted out.

From a hunch, Stile placed his palm on Derek's forehead. "Shit!" he'd exclaimed, "You feel like a frickin' stove top! I didn't even know werewolves could get sick, what the fuck!?"

"It... it doesn't happen often," Derek told him, "But I'm really contagious, so-"

"Oh my god, you are so pale right now, have you even been eating?"

"...Yes."

"What did you eat?"

"...uh... mmm." He gave up and put his face back into his pillow.

"I'm making you some food..." he started to get up but Derek grabbed onto his arm.

"There's none left in the house."

Stiles let out an aggressive sigh. "Well, then, I'm going shopping."

He left the house and came back with three bags of food (mainly soup) and tissues and medicine. When Stiles asked Derek what kind of soup he wanted, he just told the boy to leave, so Stiles just made chicken noodle – that was what you were supposed to give to sick people, right?

He poured about eight glasses of water and somehow managed to get them all upstairs. He told Derek to drink as much as he could.

After going through five glasses, Derek told him to leave again. "I drank the water, so I'll be fine... go home, Stiles."

"Bullshit, you can hardly even move! How bad is this sickness!?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Its not even that serious... its just... most of peoples' sick symptoms are from the body fighting the problem. So when werewolves get sick, their body fights it ten times faster, making all the symptoms hit you... really... really hard. It'll go away a lot quicker but-"

"Goddammit Derek! Did you even eat anything in the passed few days." He saw Derek thinking about what he should say, "Be honest!"

The man sighed. "No."

Stiles ran his hand over his face and sat down at the edge of the bed. "I should've been the first person you called!"

"...I didn't call anyone."

"Well you should've called me! Or at least it'd be nice if you wouldn't tell me your coming over and just, not frickin' show up with no explanation!"

"I thought I'd be better by tonight..."

"And what in the hell gave you that idea!?"

"... I don't know."

He rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. "Well I'm gonna go get your soup because its probably ready, and you're gonna eat that, and all the medicine I got you, okay!?"

"Mmm.." he mumbled in response, and to Stiles that was good enough.

When he had the food and medicine ready, he got into the bed and propped Derek up against himself, giving him Tylenol, cough syrup, and vitamins before he let him have any of the soup.

"Okay, after I eat this..." Derek told him, "You have to go home. I'm not getting you sick."

"Right, yeah, just shut up and eat." Stiles put a spoon in his hand and made sue he ate every last drop. He made him drink another glass of water too. Though he'd hate to admit it, Derek felt a lot better after Stiles was done. Not eating anything for two days had definitely contributed to his weakness, and the medicine was probably helping, but he didn't want Stiles there. Any sickness severe enough to affect a werewolf would be ten times worse for a human – especially one as fragile as Stiles. He'd probably be out of school for two weeks if he caught it...

"You feel any better?" Stiles asked him when he finished.

"Yeah..." Derek told him honestly, but then look into the boy's eyes. "You have to go home. Now."

He rolled his eyes, "If I was going to catch this, I would've already got it. I'm already contaminated. There's no point in leaving now..."

"That's ridiculous, you could still-"

Stiles linked their lips together to cut him off, the kiss lasting a short time before the man broke away.

"There, now I'm definitely contaminated." he smirked

"...goddamn you." Derek gave up and let his head fall down onto his pillow.

"You're such a sour wolf..." Stiles told him.

"That doesn't even make sense..."

"Shhh. Come here." Stiles pulled Derek's head into his lap, threading his fingers through the man's dark sweaty hair. Derek knew that letting him do that was admitting that it felt good, and the he really did want Stiles to be there, which he didn't want to do, but he still let the boy do this until he fell asleep.

Stiles woke him up at around eight and made him eat some sort of vegetable broth soup that tasted horrible.

"Don't you have school?" Derek had asked him.

"It's Saturday."

"What about your dad?"

"I texted him saying I was at Scott's."

He sighed and Stiles made him take the same medicine as the night before.

In order to kill time, Stiles took out his phone and searched "How to entertain sick people," but most of the results were for children and made Derek threaten to punch him in the face. So, he started searching really long phrases like, "My boyfriend is bi-polar and a werewolf and he keeps glaring at me," and read all the random results that came up. One of them was a deranged sexual version of little red riding hood which he read out loud and got way into.

"Oh my god..." he was saying throughout the whole story, "This is so fucked up..."

Although Derek was acting irritated, Stiles got him to smile and laugh a credible amount of times, so he knew Derek was enjoying his company.

By noon, Derek already felt pretty much fine, as he had predicted.

"See Stiles, I'm already better... that means you didn't need to stay here and risk getting sick."

But he kept insisting that it had something to do with his treatment.

They decided that to get Derek's body working right they'd go for a walk. Usually when they went for walks, Derek would always be quick and brisk and Stiles had to practically jog to keep up, so he found it ironic how he had to keep waiting up for the man.

For about the fifth time Stiles had stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder, waiting for Derek to catch up with a smirky expression.

"...Just wait until you get sick." Derek told him, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder in a rough but possessive and loving way, "You'll be so pathetic."

Stiles laughed, "I know, but I'll have you to take care of me."

They spent the day together like this, just talking and going off on random tangents. When night fell neither of them could believe it. It felt like only a few hours that they had been spending together, yet somehow the whole day had just slipped away. They both got into Derek's bed and held each other close, feeling warm and comfortable in the others arms.

Stiles could feel that Derek was drifting into sleep, but his mind was occupied with thought. The whole day was playing over in his head – no, it was more than that day. Clips from the past few weeks were being played over and over – every moment he'd spent with Derek. He'd gotten completely used to the man's touch now. Derek's hand was stroking down his back and feeling his tender skin, and Stiles wasn't even getting worked up. But of course, there was still lots of sexual exploration open that would no doubt feel so overwhelmingly good. They would have a life time of years to spend with each other, and-

_A life time?_

Stiles again started demanding himself to think sensibly. It had been about three weeks. There was no promise of forever within a short time like that. Stiles had to remind himself that he was only sixteen, and the end of his constantly changing mindset and personality wouldn't be coming for a long time. But he'd never felt this in sync with a person before... Even though they disagreed on a lot of things, they just seemed to get each other. Was this light headed addictive feeling he got every time he was around the man love?

Before he could continue his thoughts Derek poked his cheek. "What's the matter?" he asked flatly.

"What? Um, nothing. What are you talking about?" It was uncanny how well Derek could read him...

"Stiles, I can feel that your worrying about something..." Derek told him, "So tell me what it is."

Stiles sighed. "I guess there's no point in lying then... yeah, I'm thinking about something, but that doesn't mean I have to tell you what that thing is."

Now Derek could've easily threatened him to get the information, but he was trying this new thing where he didn't take advantage of Stiles... No matter how much the boy would deny it, he was still scared of Derek and would believe with all his heart that the man would hurt him if he was provoked. He wanted to rid him of this feeling, so he gently rubbed his cheek. "Come on. You can tell me."

Stiles contemplated for a moment but then shook his head, so Derek knew he had to try a little harder. He brought their lips together and kissed him gently and passionately, feeling the boy pretty much melt in his arms as the warmth in the notion tingled his senses. "Please?" Derek mumbled into his soft cheek.

Stiles immediately linked their lips again, and they shared yet another delicious sample of each other. _We're such kiss-a-holics..._ Stiles thought, realizing that that in itself was something special him and Derek had together. They loved to kiss...

"So are you gonna tell me?" Derek asked him, gripping his shirt with a tiny bit of intimidation that mainly just aroused Stiles.

He swallowed hard. "Fine."

Derek released his grip and waited.

"It's just... I think I'm in love with you... I dunno." he turned around so his back was facing Derek and buried his head into his pillow. "Um... what do you think?" he asked after a few seconds.

Derek gently gripped Stiles' shoulder and turned him around so he could look into his eyes, and tell him sincerely what he thought. "Stiles... you're not ready to use that word."

The boy bit his bottom lip and nodded. "Right. Right, yeah, I know, I wasn't even serious, I was, um, actually just fucking around so... yeah." he turned back around.

"Stiles..." Derek said more harshly than intended, "It's just, I'm the only one you've ever been with. You don't know what the word means." he puled the boys head onto his shoulder and wrapped his arms around him.

Stiles sighed. "Okay. I guess your right..." but then Derek kissed his forehead gently and he changed his mind again. He absolutely was in love... there was nothing else that this feeling could be. "...Can I still say it though...?" he asked cautiously.

"You can say whatever you want, Stiles."

"Okay. I love you soo much..." he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and buried his face into the man's chest.

Derek sighed and ran his hand down the back of Stiles head. "I love you too."

Stiles jolted up. "Really!? Like. You're not just saying it to make me feel better or anything, you're dead serious, right?"

Derek smiled. "It just feels right to say."

Of course, by the time they woke up the next day, Stiles was sick.

"I told you this would happen!" Derek was yelling at him, "You're burning up like crazy, why can't you just listen?"

Stiles was just moaning and telling Derek that he had a head ache and to stop yelling.

Eventually he just decided to drive Stiles home and take care of him there.

"Oh my _goood_... my head's gonna explode." Stiles was whining.

"Well maybe you'd feel better if you weren't a stubborn brat and went home when I told you to..." the man said coldly.

"_mmmm..._ Derrrrek..." he tugged on his sleeve.

"...What, Stiles?"

"Kiss me better."

Derek sighed and gave Stiles a really subtle kiss that was nothing but gentle and sweet. It lingered on a while because it felt so good and neither of them wanted to stop – but they had to eventually because Stiles' dad walked in.

They broke away slowly and both looked over at him.

"Um... hey Dad... this is Derek..."

The sheriff nodded slowly. "I know who he is..." he placed his head into his palm and sighed, "_This_ is your boyfriend? I mean you told me he was older, but..."

"Hey, he's only twenty-two." Stiles told him, "That's only like..."

"Six years." his dad finished the sentence for him.

Stiles clung to the cuff of Derek's sleeve looked up at his dad helplessly. "Look, he's just taking care of me since I'm sick." Stiles told him.

Derek wasn't particularly intimidated by the sheriff, so he didn't refrain from running his hand across Stiles' forehead comfortingly.

"Well maybe you could tell me where exactly you've been all weekend?"

Stiles looked up, shocked. "I, I texted you, I was at Sco-"

"And I called Scott's house to ask if you could come home." The sheriff stated, "You weren't there."

Stiles sighed. "Okay... So maybe I was at Derek's..."

The sheriff folded his arms and waited for an explanation.

"But um... it was because..."

Derek sighed and turned to face the sheriff, tired of seeing Stiles struggle to explain himself. "He's really sick. He just needs to be left alone... to rest."

"Well if he has to be left alone, then you would have to leave too."

"...Right."

"But," Stiles began, "No, he can't leave, I need someone to take care of me, and you have to go to work."

The sheriff sighed, "Fine," and began to leave before turning back and looking at Stiles authoritatively, "But Stiles... ah, you know what I'm gonna say, don't you?"

"What?" Stiles smirked, "What would a father possibly say to his teenage son when he's leaving him alone with his older, insanely attractive boyfriend who just looks like a total criminal, no offense Derek."

The sheriff sighed and shook his head, "Watch it kiddo..." he told him before leaving.

The second he was gone Stiles just started cracking up, "Hahaha, did you see his face? Oh my god, this is gonna be hilarious..."

Derek shook his head and tried not to smile.

A week went by in which Stiles would lie in bed and whine and cough and sneeze. Derek wondered what he hated more; seeing Stiles like that or having to take care of the kid full time. It wasn't easy...

After the second day of putting up with it, Derek informed Stiles that he wasn't going to kiss him until he started getting better. They had been sitting up in Stiles' bed together, the sickly kid resting his head on Derek's shoulder when he was suddenly able to support his own weight and sat up straight as an arrow. "What!?"

"Well look who just gained about 20% of their strength back..."

Stiles stared at him with furrowed eyebrows and an open mouth that was almost comically curved down. "You're not serious right?"

Derek smiled gently at the boy, putting his fingers up to his lips and brushing them softly, leaning forward, a look of relief washing through Stiles face...

And then he abruptly pulled his lips up to Stiles' ear. "I'm definitely serious." he whispered, hissing the words in a way that he knew would drive the kid insane.

"That is so cruel!" Stiles told him, "Why!?"

"Because, a lot of time illness is partially in the mind. I'm giving you motivation... and I'm not gonna touch you either." he edged away from the kid.

"Okay, that is not fair! That's just horrible!" Stiles reached for Derek's hand but he quickly snatched it away, failing at suppressing his laughter when Stiles kept reaching for it, trying to grab one of Derek's hands countless times, almost jumping up to do so and completely wearing himself out. By the time he had given up he had fallen into Derek's lap, who was laughing to hard to do anything about Stiles using his legs as a pillow.

"Great..." he mumbled with his mouth pressed against the man's jeans, "You hardly ever laugh and when you finally crack up its just to make fun of me. Nice gesture."

Derek sighed. "I'm laughing because your adorable."

Stiles was about to whine more, or say something sarcastic, but he couldn't pin point exactly how that comment made him feel, so he ended up mumbling, "Okay..." and wrapping his arms around Derek's waist. "...You're not pushing me off." Stiles pointed out.

"Because I said I wouldn't touch you, not that you couldn't touch me."

"But you wouldn't let me grab your hand just then."

"Because that was hilarious."

"You're the worst boyfriend in the whole world." Stiles sighed, slowly stroking up the side of Derek's torso. And dammit, the man wanted nothing more then to wrap his arms around Stiles as he normally would, but he had genuine faith in his theory...

That is of course until Stiles came up with an excuse – um, a reasonable point.

"Derek, at least hold me. I won't get better if I feel lonely and cold.

He didn't say anything in response, he just let his arms form around the boy, feeling him melt into his lap. He stroked down the back of his buzzed hair, mumbling and shushing for him to be quiet every time he was about to open his mouth. He did this until Stiles drifted to sleep.

Derek looked at his watch and noticed that he'd been sitting there for almost an hour with the kid sleeping in his lap. The sun was setting outside, enlightening the room with soft orange and pink glows. Something about the way the dying sunlight was hitting Stiles' face made him realize just how much the kid meant to him. He had already established that Stiles was his favorite person, someone he connected with, and had already verbalized his love, but it was now that he truly felt it; he _loved_ this boy.

A soft knock tapped on Stiles' bedroom door, cutting of Derek's train of thought, and since he didn't respond to the knock, the Sheriff opened the door and came in, a strange sort of smile on his face. "Oh, you're still here..." he stated, sitting down in a chair across from the bed. Derek nodded, not really knowing what to say. "Aren't you afraid your gonna get sick?" the sheriff asked him.

Derek sighed, "Well, to be honest, sir, he caught the sickness from me in the first place so... I don't think I'll catch it again." _Sir?_ He ran his words through his mind, _Why am I being so formal?_

The sheriff nodded slowly at this, mentally noting Derek for his honesty. "Well I'm glad your here to take care of him... I have to work all day, so I don't really have time, and he's usually so independent... sometimes I forget he needs taking care of."

Derek couldn't see how anyone so fragile could seem capable of taking care of himself, but he guess it was Stiles determination that created this image. But again not knowing what to say, Derek merely nodded, looking straight ahead as he ran his thumb up and down Stiles' soft cheek.

The Sheriff sighed and his tone suddenly became a little more serious and demanding, "Derek, could you tell me exactly how long this has been going on between you two?"

Derek looked around the room, thinking about it in his mind as his fingers involuntarily trailed down the veins in Stiles' neck. "A little over a month." he told Mr. Stilinski honestly.

The Sheriff raised his eyebrows and sighed, wondering why Stiles hadn't told him sooner, and Derek knew exactly what he was thinking.

"It's because I'm older." He told the Sheriff, "And used to be a fugitive. He wasn't sure if you'd be okay with that."

"How old are you exactly?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"Twenty-two."

He did the math in his head and shrugged. "Six years... I guess its not that bad..." and then his eyes traveled to Stiles peaceful face, seeing how much care and concentration Derek was putting into softly massaging his sons' neck. He couldn't help but let a soft smile form on his face. "Age isn't an issue actually..." he began, but then switched back into strict parenting mode and pointed a finger at Derek, "As long as you know where to stop... You don't do anything that he doesn't agree to or hurt him in anyway, got it?"

Derek met his eyes sincerely and nodded, taking the pledge to heart.

"...Okay." the sheriff relaxed again, falling back into his soft smile.

As Derek's hands instinctively moved down the back of Stiles shirt, he felt the boy's heart rate changed and heard his breath stagger, knowing that he had woken him up.

A low groan vibrated in the back of Stiles' throat as he positioned himself to be leaning against Derek, taking the man's hands in each of his and wrapping them around himself.

"Derek..." he mumbled, not yet opening his eyes, "Are you still not gonna kiss me?"

"Shhh..." Derek softly hissed into his ear, making him moan again and smile. "Go back to sleep." Derek told him, kissing his cheek.

Stiles nodded, but then opened his eyes and looked over at his Dad. He yawned and then looked up at Derek with uncertainty, raising one eyebrow, and then facing his dad again.. "So do you two get along or am I gonna have to keep Derek a secret?"

The sheriff sighed, "You get away with way too much, kid..." and folded his arms, "We get along fine. You don't need to keep any secrets from me."

He looked back up at Derek, "Did you hear that?" he smirked, "That means we can fuck all we want and he won't say anything."

Derek rolled his eyes and looked away at that, apparently feeling more uneasy around the Sheriff then Stiles did regarding that.

Mr. Stilinski sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then stood up. "I'll leave you two alone... Derek, you're an intelligent kid, you know that Stiles is way too loud to do anything like that while I'm home" he then walked out of the room and left his son with his mouth gaping open. Derek's shoulders were moving up and down in a silent laugh.

"...Did you... he just, my Dad..." he felt the vibrations of the laugh through Derek's chest and his mouth opened even wider, "He seriously just said that!? Stop laughing!"

Derek immediately halted his laughter and filled the space of Stiles gaping mouth with his own, shifting over the boy and ending up slightly on top of him as Stiles' head pressed against a pillow.

Stiles broke away from the kiss panting, "I thought you weren't gonna do that." he smirked.

"Just shut up and get better."

And Stiles did just that... eventually.

By the time the sickness faded, Derek had made a habit of sleeping at Stiles' house almost every night. The sheriff didn't really have a problem with it... (okay, maybe most nights Derek sneaked in through the window and they didn't take the chance of asking whether or not it was alright...) But the sheriff should've been pleased with Derek because to Stiles' disappointment, he actually hadn't done much to the kid yet.

Every night they would start in each others' arms, talking and cuddling and just feeling each other... and this would always lead to kissing, which lead to an unspoken contest of who could get the other one the most hard – Derek always won.

He'd start by nibbling at Stiles' skin and end up leaving marks all over his neck and collar bone, tickling at his exposed flesh as he lifted the boys shirt half (or sometimes all the way) off. He'd rim the lines of his jeans and snap the elastic of his boxers, causing Stiles to make the most interesting quivering sounds. He held on to a secret goal of his to one day hear every sound Stiles was capable of making... to make him moan in so many different ways...

For most of this Stiles would be fighting back with deep kisses, which he was remarkably good at. (Very skilled with his tongue... Derek could only imagine how it would feel around his head.) But no matter how amazing and arousing the kisses were, they didn't halt Derek's actions. He would tease and lick and palm and scratch and tickle and bite until Stiles was broken and _begging_ for more...

And that's when he'd won.

He'd tell Stiles to be quiet and that his dad was down stairs.

And then he'd tell him goodnight and the kid would whine until Derek kissed him about fifty more times.

Now of course, Stiles had some mixed feelings about this routine. He loved everything Derek did to him... It was more amazing than any foreplay he had ever imagined, but the problem was, it wasn't exactly foreplay if there was nothing to follow it.

No matter how much Stiles wanted more... no matter how much he _begged, _Derek would never give in. He started wondering if it was truly because of his dad, or if it was just because Derek liked to torture him, or maybe it was because of the age difference...

But either way, it was driving him insane. He loved what they did too much to make Derek stop, but he wanted more... he _needed _it.

So after about two weeks of this, he was going to refrain from doing much... he wasn't going to do anything unless Derek was going to pull through with it. But of course, his teenage hormones took over and he let Derek do anything he wanted... which apparently didn't include actually fucking him.

Today was particularly bad... or good, if you look at it in a different way...

Derek realized Stiles' reluctance and decided to mess with the kid for all he was worth.

After their normal making out and biting and sexual frustration, Derek pulled Stiles' shirt over his head through it onto the floor. He then slipped his hand under Stiles jeans (over the boxers) and gripped his thigh, his fore arm "accidentally" pressing against Stiles' bulge. Derek loved the fact that Stiles' couldn't even utter a sound... his mouth just gaped open and he tried to breathe. Derek entered Stiles inviting mouth with his tongue, moving his hand up Stiles' leg with the slight scratch of his nails, tickling his side with the other hand as he moved his tongue quickly and deliberately. He could feel the vibrations of Stiles prolonged moan enter into his lungs as the boy shook beneath him. He then broke away and kissed Stiles gently on the cheek, trying to seem as though he was about to stop the teasing and be tender and intimate... but then he continued his scratching and tickling as he moved to Stiles' pulse point, scraping it with his teeth precisely, licking and kissing the area at the same time with just the right amount of suction. This time he could hear the long overwhelmed moan escape the kids mouth – and that was where he had to stop.

But first he pressed his hand against the kid's erection to examine his work. "Wow... I've never seen anyone get that hard before..." he commented as Stiles shook and tried to utter out the words "Fuck you."

Derek smirked and wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him close as the boy panted and tried to calm himself. Derek was just messing with him, and eventually one day when his dad wasn't home he'd probably carry through with it... all he had to do was be patient... but dammit, this was _too much._

He gripped the mans hands and took them off of himself, moving away and turning towards Derek, looking him in the eyes. "You can't keep doing this..." he panted, "I'm a hormonal teenager, it's just cruel..."

Derek was about to chuckle but then he realized how completely serious the kid was...

He sighed, remembering what it was like when he was sixteen... when all Kate had to do was look over at him and he wanted to fuck her. It's not like it was easy for him to hold back on what he did to Stiles, but he was better at controlling himself because he was older and... Derek. But thinking back to when he was sixteen, if someone was doing this sort of thing to him it would be all he thought and longed about. He would probably be failing all his classes and never be able to pay attention...

It was adorable and hilarious that he could have such an affect on Stiles, but still, he felt bad. He ran his hand down Stiles face. "Stiles, your dad is downstairs... and if you get so loud just from me kissing you, I can only imagine-"

"Derek, _I don't care._" he gripped onto the man's shirt and kissed him, completely dominating this move, making Derek want him even more. "Just... _please!_"

Suddenly Derek smirked. He had an idea. He brought his hand down to the rim of Stiles' pants again, feeling the kid stiffen from desire an excitement. "Oh my god, are you serious? You better be fucking serious."

Derek brought a finger up to the kids mouth. "Just stay quiet... that's the goal here."

And then without any warning his hand had jolted forward, wrapping around Stiles' erection before the kid could say anything else. His mouth fell open, and a broken moan was about to escape, but before it could leave the kid's lips Derek had pressed their mouths together, absorbing the sound and feeling the vibration of it as he squeezed and kneaded at the tender skin.

"_Mmh-HMMM!_ Dere-_mmmmh!"_

His hand moved up and down Stiles, poking and squeezing at the head as his tongue lapped Stiles' tongue. Feeling the kid's moans and whines flow into him was ten times better than hearing them... he could take in every shake and crack that broke from Stiles' voice. He felt the rapid breathe coming from Stiles' nose brush against his cheek as he continued to jerk and squeeze and stroke at him. The soft breath became desperate and rapid as Derek rubbed harder, scratching so slightly at the sensitive skin, driving Stiles _crazy..._

And that's when he came. Derek continued to massage him until he was completely soft. He then consumed the last of Stiles' moans and whines until the kid's breath was calm and soft and satisfied. He broke away and let his head sink onto the pillow next to stiles. His arm lazily fell across the kids chest, earning one last satisfied breath.

Derek looked over at Stiles' face, finding a priceless expression of pleasure and exasperation. "You... you're like a pro..." he panted out, feeling Derek chuckle next to him.

"Well you don't have much to compare me to."

Stiles made an annoyed face at him before his features melted back into that overwhelmingly pleased look. There was something else to it too, now; longing. Stiles still wanted more and this was made clear when he gripped onto Derek's shirt and pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

Stiles was doing everything at first, his tongue rimming the roof of Derek's mouth as he lightly sucked at the man's lips, but soon enough they were both going at it with all their ability, acting purely on instinct. Their tongues clumsily collided a few times, reminding them both of who they were kissing and making them go at it stronger.

When they finally broke away, Stiles was pulling Derek's shirt over his head and joining their lips once again, rolling on top of the man, holding his dominance for a moment before being pinned down against the mattress once again – and he liked that better. He liked the sense of Derek Hale, the mysterious werewolf, completely dominating him in a way that he had no idea what was going to happen. He liked being able to think that Derek would just go where ever he wanted to go, and no matter what it was it would be amazing beyond description.

The kiss had carried on for a while now. Many moans and whines had escaped Stiles' mouth as Derek nipped at his neck and scratched at his sides, but they had both completely forgotten about the sheriff that was walking around downstairs. In fact, Derek seemed to love making Stiles yelp out in pleasureful pain. He seemed to be trying to leave Stiles with as many marks as possible, not to mention his practically swollen lips.

After Derek irritated the fragile skin of Stiles neck until it was red and turning brown, he linked their lips for the last time, this time gently and intimately, closing up the prier sloppy and rough motions with a clean, simple kiss.

By the time it had ended they were both half out of their jeans and painfully hard. Every inch of Stiles body tingled with with the echoes of Derek's touch as he panted, knowing that it couldn't just end here. He needed more.

He clutched onto the rim of Derek's jeans this time, pulling the man's pelvis to his and earning a suppressed grunt. Derek held his breath as Stiles mouth trailing up his jaw line and to his ear.

"Derek..." he panted out, "You could be like, a sell out prostitute."

Derek would've laughed if he wasn't trying so hard to hold his breath. "Well you wouldn't know..." he barely breathed out, "Not yet."

Stiles pressed against him more, making him loose grip of his breath and let out a low moan.

"Then show me..."

Derek was quick to gently but confidently push the kid away, taking all his will power to do so. "No," he told him, "You're not ready, and your dad's here and you don't have any-"

Stiles cut him off by linking their lips once again. Derek immediately felt the spark, and pushed Stiles off once again, knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself if he let it go on any further. "I said no, Stiles."

Knowing now that kissing wouldn't work, he slipped his hand into Derek's boxers, squeezing him and _then_ closing his mouth over Derek's, muffling the sound he made.

He took his hand away quickly after that and took away his lips too, meeting Derek's mad (but totally vulnerable) expression with a smirk. "Just making sure my dad doesn't hear you."

"Clever..." Derek forced out through clenched teeth, wanting Stiles even more than he had before and knowing that this was the kids plan. _Well two could play at that game..._

Derek palmed against Stiles' bulge as he sucked at the kids lips more violently then ever, and he did this not just until the kid was moaning, but until he was _whining_ and _begging. _

"_Please!"_ Stiles squeaked out the second Derek broke away. And something about the kid's broken moans and shaking turned him on ten times more than he had to Stiles, and he couldn't take it.

He joined his lips with Stiles once again, earning another miserable moan, but that sound stopped after he slipped Stiles' boxers all the way off and allowed the kid to do the same to him.

"Oh my god... You're so thick." Stiles said between kisses.

"Again, not much to compare to..." he positioned himself between Stiles' legs while holding onto the kid's lips and feeling the him get excited. Stiles slammed his palm down onto the mattress twice, as if admitting defeat and begging for mercy.

Derek let go of his mouth and looked at him, wondering if that was a signal to stop...

"Are... Are you serious?" Stiles panted out, making Derek chuckle and smirk. "Are you fucki- _mmmmh..."_ Derek joined their mouths again, moving one of his fingers right against Stiles' opening.

"What do you think?"

All the boy could do was let out a choked breath, attempting and failing many times to let out the vowel "Oh." Every time it came out as a cut off "Uh, Uh," As Derek started pressing in a bit. "Der-...ek..?" he tried desperately to confront the man.

"What is it?" he asked, smirking at the affect he was having.

"In the night-stand..." he twitched his heads to the side to indicate it, "Lube, and... _oh my god"_

Derek had pulled his finger out quickly and reached into the cabinet to pull out the bottle. It was half empty. "Not much left..." Derek said with a straight face but smirky tone.

"My free time is my business..." Stiles panted as Derek dipped his fingers into the substance and went back up to the opening, pushing his forefinger in quickly this time, listening to the desperate sound that the kid made before engulfing it with a simple kiss. He pulled his finger in and out a few times before adding a second one, feeling the quick vibrations of Stiles' whimpers as they increased in pitch. When he broke from the kiss Stiles let out a broken moan that sent warm chills tingling along Derek's whole body. He couldn't take it anymore than Stiles could... he had to do it now.

He began to rub the lube onto himself as Stiles started telling him something.

"Derek... If I say to stop... keep going." he barely pushed out, "go even _harder._"

"Then we need a safe word." Derek told him, talking quickly, "Something to say if you actually want me to stop."

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and smirked, pulling him closer, "_Wolfsbane!"_

And with that established, Derek didn't hesitate for even a second before thrusting forwards and going into Stiles, feeling the way the kid shifted and squirmed in his arms as he made his way in, loving how tight and perfect he felt around him.

The insane sensation that spread up Stiles' spine pushed him beyond moaning, beyond whining. His skin was stretching and stinging in a way that only made him long for more stretch, for more sting, for more of _whatever_ the feeling was. "_Oh my god, Derek!"_ he let out without thinking for a second that his father could definitely hear. Derek quickly linked his lips with Stiles, remembering his duty to keep the kid quiet as he started moving in and out slowly.

Stiles senses were going crazy, this insane stinging heat pushing in and out of him as skilled suction pulled at his lips. Derek seemed to forget the point of the kissing and began biting at Stiles' neck as he began to move in and out faster and faster, and the kid was screaming out countless moans and incoherent words. The only words Derek could make out were "_stop, stop, stop,"_ and "_more, more_" which according to Stiles meant the same thing, so that's exactly what he did. He pushed in harder, and faster, harder and faster, until Stiles screamed out his name and he finally came.

He pulled out of the boy and looked over at him, seeing that he was still hard. He reached over to fix that; all it took was one squeeze and the warm, thick, liquid came pouring out, making the kid let out a final shaking moan before steadily breathing in air.

He then collapsed next to Stiles and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him gently on the cheek. Stiles was the first to speak.

"Yeah... you'd be a sell out prostitute alright..." he breathed, "You could charge like, however much you wanted._ Anyone_ would buy it. People would go into _debt_ to fuck you..."

Derek shook his head and chuckled lightly. "Well I wouldn't be as good to other people. I actually care about you so I wanted it to be nice... if you were anyone else I'd have torn you apart."

Stiles jaw dropped. "Well... then next time pretend I'm someone else." He pulled himself closer to Derek, "Tear me apart."

"Jesus, Stiles!" he was laughing now.

"But I mean, don't be a dick about it."

"Pun intended?"

This time Stiles laughed. "You're funny when you actually make jokes..."

Derek ran his hand lightly over the kid's face, getting to his supple lips that were now bright red and pulsing. He remembered how those delicate lips had made such loud and desperate sounds and then something hit him;

"Your dad definitely heard us."

Stiles clasped a hand over his mouth. "_Fuck!"_ he practically whispered.

"_Shhh..."_

"Ah, shut up, you were supposed to keep me quiet!" Stiles accused.

Derek sighed, "And do you have any idea how _hard_ that was?"

"Pfsh." Stiles rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, you just wanted to hear me _scream._"

A smirk lined Derek's lips once again. "Maybe."

Stiles sighed, "Well great... my dad's gonna kill me." he sank his head further down into the pillow, "And you, not to mention. Fuck, he's the sheriff... I mean, was this illegal!?"

Derek froze, he'd never thought of that. Not even once. "No... No, I think once your sixteen your good..."

Stiles shook his head. "Sixteen makes you good for anyone twenty or under..."

This time Derek was the one to mutter "_fuck,"_ under his breathe. After all, he was the one who would be arrested if the Sheriff chose to take action.

"H-hey... don't worry, I mean my dad's a pretty good dad... he's not gonna arrest you or anything... he won't ban you from seeing me either. We're probably just gonna have a long... _long..._ awkward talk. Okay?"

Derek sighed and stroked up Stiles spine with a tickling finger, "Well if he does ban me from seeing you... you're just gonna have to leave your window open."

Stiles nodded as Derek's finger trailed all the way up to his neck. "If you get me hard again, I swear to god..."

Derek snickered. "You're so sensitive to my touch..." he teased as he began to suck on Stiles' pulse.

"Oh my... De-_Derek_!"

The man stopped and pulled Stiles into his chest. "Okay. Stopping."

Stiles breathed out in relief and repositioned himself, wincing slightly in the process.

"...Sore?" Derek asked him.

Stiles sighed. "No..."

"Sure." Derek smirked and kissed the side of the kid's heads, running his hand down the soft cheek once again. "Go to sleep. It'll feel better in the morning."

Stiles nodded, already half way there, and he drifted away on Derek's shoulder.

**_A/N:_**_ e.o... so um... yeah. they had sex. they had sexy sex. i hope. O.O um... if you wanna tell me what you think about the sex... or other parts of the fanfic... feel free to do so! xD i need feedback. lol. this will continue. so follow. k? k. thanks. bye. fcuyrgiubiu_


End file.
